Are Those Who Leave Us, Truly Gone?
by splitheart1120
Summary: "We had to choose duty. We gave up half our friends, most of our family, and nearly all our desires." Involves several Character Deaths. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, Oldrivalshipping, and one-sided Dawn/Conway and Rudy/Misty.
1. Chapter 1: Death

Hello Everyone, New and Old.

This is my New Story, and I'm pretty sure you read the title already, when you clicked on it.

This story will have a lot of mystery and questions that won't be solved until much later in the story.

Anyway...

THERE WILL BE NO PROLOGUE, BUT THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WILL HAVE MANY SCENE CHANGES, FLASHBACKS, AND TIME SKIPS. IT WILL REMAIN THAT WAY UNTIL THE PLOT SETTLES INTO PLACE AFTER A MINIMUM OF THREE CHAPTERS.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 1: Death

* * *

*May's POV, Mount Silver, Johto, Pokémon Center*

I walked up to the Nurse Joy in the Pokémon Center to give her my Pokeballs.

The Johto Grand Festival was about to start and I had gotten all the ribbons I needed to enter it.

I rung the bell on Nurse Joy's desk and she came running over, "Trainer I.D?"

I handed her my I.D and she quickly scanned it, while I put my Pokeballs on the tray that she had brought with her.

She handed the I.D back to me and said, "May Haruka Maple?"

_What does she want, I gave her my I.D._

When she said my name I nodded, slightly confused.

She smiled slightly, "You have someone named Brock Takeshi Slate on the phone. It's phone number 2."

_Oh, My, God, Brock, he said that the Sinnoh League was about to start last time I called, I wonder how Ash is doing._

I nodded and quickly ran to the video phone, and grabbed the handheld.

Brock suddenly appeared on the phone, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

I immediately knew something was up, "Brock what is the matter?"

Brock grimaced slightly, more tears rolling down his cheeks, "Well it has to do with Ash..."

I laughed lightly, "Don't tell me he lost another League."

Brock chuckled a bit, but then stopped, "Actually, May, Ash w-. Let me start from the Beginning."

_I can't wait to hear what has happened since I last called the group._

* * *

Flashback

* * *

*Brock's POV, Lily of the Valley Island*

Ash was facing Tobias, in the semi-finals of the Sinnoh League. Ash had with a lot of difficulty defeated Tobias's Darkrai and Latios. Now Tobias had four Pokémon left, while Ash had only one.

_There's no possible way that Ash could win now, unless he pulls of a miracle._

I looked at Dawn who said, "Ash isn't going to win is he? I wonder what his last Pokémon is..."

I turned to look at Ash again, pity etched deep onto my face.

Tobias sent out an Infernape, which I presume to be his starter.

Tobias then yelled, "Ash there is no way you can win this, forfeit now, I don't want your Pokémon to be severely hurt."

Ash instead smirked and laughed, "Tobias why would I quit now? You've obviously used the only legendries you have, while I still have one Pokémon who I give my full faith and trust into to help me win this battle. Why? Because he's one of my best friends."

_Ash already used Pikachu, who is he talking about?_

Ash smiled and pulled the last Pokémon he had's Poke-ball of his belt and shouted, "I have faith in you my friend. I choose you, MEW-TWO."

And out of the Poke-ball came none other than the Mew-two Ash had helped many times before...

_Since when did Ash catch Mew-two?_

* * *

Present

* * *

*May's POV, Back in the Mount Silver Pokémon Center*

I couldn't believe it, "Ash caught a Mew-Two?"

I must have screamed really loud because I heard a voice say, "June, we don't need people to hear you all the way in Hoenn."

I turned to see my rival/crush, Drew, standing behind me.

I rolled my eyes, used to his teasing already, "Hello I was listening to Brock. I don't want you to interrupt the story."

Brock coughed slightly, smiling, "I don't want to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I still need to call Misty, Ash's Mom, and Professor Oak."

Drew and I blushed, "We are not lovebirds!"

Brock snorted, "Yeah right, and I have a girlfriend. Anyway, Ash called out Mew-Two..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

*Brock's POV, Lily of the Valley Island*

Mew-Two easily defeated Tobias's other Pokémon, and Ash moved onto the finals.

After the battle, Dawn, Barry, and I went to corner Ash, and ask him how he caught Mew-Two.

When we were in the corridor, we finally found Ash, talking to his old childhood friend, Gary.

Dawns eyes immediately starred up, "No way, it's Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson."

Barry, Ash, Gary, and I sweat-dropped, while I said, "Dawn, Gary doesn't know any Pokémon Poetry, even though he is a Pokémon researcher."

After I said that I turned toward Ash and yelled, "When did you catch Mew-Two?"

Ash flinched slightly, "I never really caught Mew-Two, I asked Gary to find him and ask him to help me. Gary caught Mew-Two for me."

Gary nodded to show Ash was telling the truth.

Pikachu crossed his arms and also nodded his head with a serious face.

After that Ash grabbed Gary's arm and started dragging him away, then turned his head and yelled, "I'm going to train with Gary for the finals see you guys tomorrow, my stuff is already in Gary's hotel room, so I'll crash there."

_Why is Ash training with Gary, Gary is a researcher now, he decided not to be a trainer anymore after Johto?_

* * *

Present

* * *

*May's POV, Mount Silver Pokémon Center*

I interrupted Brock once again to ask, "Why did Ash stay with Gary? And who is Barry?

Brock shook his head, "I don't know…. And I doubt I ever will…. Barry is one of Dawn's childhood friends."

For some reason Brock became depressed again….

Drew, who for some reason was still there asked, "Why is it so strange that Ash stayed with an old friend for the night?"

Brock laughed slightly, "Ash paid for our hotel room, so why would he stay with a friend, it just doesn't make sense."

Out of nowhere, Solidad appeared and asked, "What doesn't make sense?"

Drew and I gasped before realizing it was just Solidad, so I said/yelled, "Arceus! Solidad you're here."

Brock smiled slightly, "I believe I was telling a story. Solidad it's nice to see you again."

I fake gasped, "Aaah. Brock isn't flirting with Solidad. Where's the real Brock?"

Brock smiled grimly, "May if I don't finish the story, then you won't know what happened. Are all three of you paying attention? Good. Now the next day…."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

*Brock's POV, Lily of the Valley Island, the Next Day*

Today was the day of the finals of the Sinnoh League. Today no one in the stadium had a doubt that Ash would lose. Even Tobias was there watching, Ash smiled upon seeing him. The match was quick; the opponent wasn't nearly as strong as Tobias. I was overjoyed; Ash had finally won a League, the Sinnoh League.

I was crying tears of joy, just like Dawn was.

Ash walked up to the stage, in order for Cynthia to give him the trophy and offer him the chance to take on the Elite Four.

Ash shook his head when Cynthia tried to hand him the trophy and instead asked, "Can I say something first?"

Cynthia nodded and the announcer gave Ash the microphone.

Ash cleared his voice and said into the microphone, "I understand I just won the Sinnoh League, and I worked hard for it, but I am not going to accept the title. I first traveled to Sinnoh to prove I had the potential to be one of the best, but now that I have done that, I don't want to be bound to one place, I want to travel to the other regions and prove myself there. I have plans I want to complete in my life, so I'm going to give my title, not to the opponent I just beat, but to Tobias, he deserves it more. If I hadn't asked for my best friend to bring me Mew-Two so he could battle alongside me, Tobias would have won the Sinnoh League. Could you come here Tobias?"

While Tobias was walking onto the stage, completely dazed, Ash sneaked away from it. Dawn, Barry, and I noticed this and we went to find him.

* * *

Present

* * *

*May's POV, Mount Silver Pokémon Center*

I was shocked, "Ash won the Sinnoh League!"

Drew was shaking his head in disbelief, "He gave up the title."

Solidad was smiling slightly, "Would any of these plans involve admitting to some girl he likes her? These two here are hopeless."

Drew and I yelled, "Not you too."

Brock smiled grimly, "They did..."

I squealed, "So he's finally going to admit to Misty that he likes her."

Brock grimaced "Just let me finish the story. When Dawn, Barry, and I caught up with Ash..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

*Brock's POV, Lily of the Valley Island"

After a lot of running and asking for directions, we finally saw Ash and Gary walking with each other, toward the dock.

I started waving my hand up into the air and yelled, "Ash! Gary!"

They must have heard me because they stopped walking and turned around, eyebrows raised.

Dawn ran up to Ash and asked, "Why did you just leave, you won the League."

Ash sighed, "I already said, I don't want to be bound to one place. I want to travel, see the world, catch new Pokémon, prove myself, tell Misty I like her, get May and Drew together, it's so obvious they like each other, even I can see that; I don't want to be stuck in Sinnoh for most of the rest of my life. Dawn follow your dreams, find someone, you already have a lot of boys dying to get your attention. When you find one you truly love, choose him, because if you don't it will hurt in the end. Come on Gary; let's go we promised to meet a certain someone. Didn't we?"

Gary was blushing, a beet red, so I presumed it to be a long time crush.

I smiled a bit, "So where are you two going?"

Gary managed to contain his blush and said, "As Ashy-boy said, we're going to see an old friend of ours, then I'm going to come back to Sinnoh to continue my research, while Ash going to a new region really far away from here, it goes by two names Isshu and Unova."

I nodded, "I guess this is good-bye then. I've been planning to become a Pokémon Doctor, so I'm going to go back home."

Dawn smiled sadly, "I guess I'll stay in Sinnoh and enter more Contests."

Barry jumped up excitedly, "Who says this is good-bye, we'll see each other again. Right?

All of us placed our hands in a ring, and yelled, "Friends Old and New forever."

Pikachu smiled and said, I wish you could understand me, but since you don't; I just want to say I'm going to miss you too, I wish you could know the truth though...

Then we all started walking in our own separate directions.

* * *

Present

* * *

*May's POV, Mount Silver Pokémon Center*

I screamed in disbelief, "Ash actually made plans about getting me and Drew together!"

Drew was silently muttering to himself, "Are we really that obvious?"

I nodded, "Yes we are."

Drew turned toward me, "Then let's just save our friends the trouble."

Before I could respond Drew's lips came crashing down onto mine.

I could hear Brock and Solidad saying 'Finally' in the background, but I couldn't care less, I had Drew and that was all that really mattered.

But, we had to be interrupted, by a familiar voice shouting, "My little May-kins and Drewy-bear are finally together."

Drew and I pulled apart, blushing, only to yell, "Harley!"

Brock chuckled, "Okay, now one of Ash's plans has been fulfilled, can I finally finish my depressing story?"

I nodded, "I still don't get why you were crying."

Brock was starting to break down, "I'm getting to that part. As soon as we all started walking..."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

*Brock's POV, Lily of the Valley Island*

As soon as we all stared walking in your separate directions, all of us heard a roar and a screech coming from separate directions. We all looked up to see a Lugia and a Ho-Oh fighting each other.

Then suddenly Pikachu, Ash, and Gary were in the path of their attacks, frozen there by some divine force.

And just like that a Hydro Pump from Lugia hit Gary.

And a Flamethrower from Ho-Oh hit Ash and Pikachu.

Then both attacks combined into an explosion.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Ho-Oh and Lugia were nowhere to be found.

And Pikachu, Ash, and Gary, well all that was left was soaked medallion and a scorched Pokémon League hat.

_No, Ash. Gary. It can't be._

* * *

Present

* * *

*May's POV, Mount Silver Pokémon Center*

I stuttered out, "N-No i-it c-can't b-be t-true."

Brock shook his head grimly, "I'm sorry May, but both Ash and Gary are dead. I still wonder how I'm going to tell his Mom and Misty."

I was trying to hold back the tears and managed to choke out, "Thanks for telling me, Brock, I'll tell Max and my parents."

Brock nodded, "Since we don't have any bodies, we're having a memorial for them in Pallet, be there will you? Dawn and I still have to call a few more people. Bye, May."

As soon as Brock's face disappeared from the screen, I fell to the floor crying.

I could see Solidad wipe a tear away from her eye

I could see Harley take of his hat and put it to his chest, head down, in respect.

I could feel Drew wrap his arms around me, top comfort me.

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

But I couldn't do anything to reverse time and save Ash.

_Why did it have to be Ash? Why?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

You people must really hate me now because 'I killed Ash'.

Don't blame me, blame Ho-Oh.

This story has just begun.

*evil laugh*

Review. (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

Oh My God!

Already 4 Reviews, 7 Alerts, and 3 Faves, in one Day?

Thanks all of you. (^_^)

None of you asked me what Pikachu meant by the 'truth', but I won't answer that, it will answer itself, sometime in this story, but I'm not talking.

Anyway...

I don't own Pokémon, or the song in this part.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 2: Taken

* * *

Previously:

*May's POV, Mount Silver Pokémon Center*

I stuttered out, "N-No i-it c-can't b-be t-true."

Brock shook his head grimly, "I'm sorry May, but both Ash and Gary are dead. I still wonder how I'm going to tell his Mom and Misty."

I was trying to hold back the tears and managed to choke out, "Thanks for telling me, Brock, I'll tell Max and my parents."

Brock nodded, "Since we don't have any bodies, we're having a memorial for them in Pallet, be there will you? Dawn and I still have to call a few more people. Bye, May."

As soon as Brock's face disappeared from the screen, I fell to the floor crying.

I could see Solidad wipe a tear away from her eye

I could see Harley take of his hat and put it to his chest, head down, in respect.

I could feel Drew wrap his arms around me, top comfort me.

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

But I couldn't do anything to reverse time and save Ash.

_Why did it have to be Ash? Why?_

* * *

*May's POV, Pallet Town Cemetery*

Everyone that had ever met Ash and Gary was gathered here to attend their memorial.

An entire herd of Pikachus was here to mourn Pikachu.

It was raining and everyone was carrying umbrellas, it seemed like even Arceus was mourning Ash.

Misty was completely heartbroken, when I talked to Brock, he said that he never told her the fact that Ash liked her, not wanting to break her even more.

After a while a young man with brown hair came up to her and started talking to her, after a while Misty kissed him on the cheek and he started cuddling her.

I felt like gagging, "He has no respect for the dead."

I walked up to Brock and tapped his shoulder, "Who is that, with Misty?"

Brock looked over and said, "I think that's the Trovita Island Gym Leader, Rudy, but I can't be sure I didn't travel with Ash through the Orange Islands."

Drew walked up to us, "The least he can do is stop being so close to Misty, we're mourning someone here."

I looked back at Misty and Rudy and saw that they were now kissing.

(A/N: Excuse me, I have to gag, I hate Danceshipping. *makes gagging sounds*)

I looked around, wanting to find Dawn, she was there when Ash and Gary died, and she was extremely distraught when I first came here.

When I finally found Dawn, she was crying into the arms of a blue-haired young man, wearing glasses, and an extremely ugly outfit.

Behind them I could see a purple-haired teenager looking at Dawn almost longingly, but when he caught me staring he quickly turned away, grabbing a bag on the ground next him, and walked away.

I turned back to Brock, pointing at Dawn and the stranger, "Who is that with Dawn, Brock?"

Brock followed my finger and said, "That's Conway. He has a major crush on Dawn, but I don't think Ash really liked him. I remember one time when Conway was with Dawn, Ash said that Dawn was better suited for Paul, his purple-haired rival. Frankly, I agree with Ash a bit, Conway is a bit creepy and perverted, while Paul, even though he is strict, is still caring in his own way. Still, I can't believe that Conway actually has the nerve to take advantage of Dawn in a situation like this..."

_So that was Paul that was looking at Dawn._

When I looked back at Dawn and Conway, and saw that Conway's hands a bit too low on Dawn's waist and he was placing random kisses along Dawn's face and neck.

(A/N: Ick, I hate HeatTagShipping.)

_I can't believe him, and at a memorial of such a great friend too._

_I guess Ash was right about Conway and about Paul; he was a lot smarter than people took him to be..._

_Too bad that we'll never see him again._

And the rain just fell down harder.

* * *

*Paul's POV, Route from Pallet Town to Viridian City*

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

There was a huge crater left from where my fist hit the tree in front of me.

_I can't believe that that idiot Conway got Dawn._

_I don't know why I care so much about her; she is just my late rival's best friend._

I could hear in the background my brother, Reggie, calling my name, trying to get me to come back to the memorial.

_I don't want to go back; my heart will just be broken._

_My barriers that kept me so cold and foreign started breaking with my battle with Brandon._

_I couldn't believe that back then that Ketchum could have beaten the Pyramid King, my father, when Reggie couldn't, it didn't make sense._

_I began to respect him more, he was a lot stronger than I believed and then I remembered that he didn't battle my father with the same Pokémon he used to battle me, and he used different Pokémon._

_The speech Ash made when he won the Sinnoh League makes sense; he starts with new Pokémon every time to show that he is the best, not matter which Pokémon he uses._

_When I talked to Dawn before my battle with Ash, she really helped me clear up my feelings for her, I like her._

_I just wish I was able to tell her before Conway got to her._

_Maybe someday she'll realize that I loved her all along._

_The battle I had with Ash proved that I had a long way to go and that everyone has potential, you just need to unlock it, and encouragement is the key._

_I'm going to win the Indigo League, to prove myself like Ash and in Ash's honor._

I smiled slightly, "Thank You, Ash."

I continued walking, but then I heard a twig behind me crack, I kept on walking, thinking it was just Reggie, who was trying to catch up with me, but when I didn't hear his voice, I knew something was up.

I turned around and saw a strange figure clad in a flowing red cloak.

I wasn't scared, because the figure didn't really look that dangerous, that was until I noticed that he was levitating a foot off the ground.

I asked coldly, covering up my fear, "Who are you? What are you doing following me?"

The figure laughed evilly, "You can call me Red. I'm sorry little Paul, but your life ends here."

Just like that the figure was completely on the ground and running toward me.

I dodged using the fighting skills Dad had taught me, but Red wasn't letting go of me so easily.

He countered each of my moves until I was cornered, surrounded by trees with nowhere to run.

_I still have to prove myself, fight in Ash's memory._

I couldn't take it anymore, "No!"

I slammed into Red, but he regained his footing and managed to grab a hold of my wrist.

_My Pokémon!_

I reached to my belt and grabbed Magmortar's Pokeball, sending him out, "Magmortar attack Red."

Magmortar began charging up a Flamethrower but then Red said, "Really Magmortar, will you attack the Elemental of Fire?"

Just like that Magmortar stopped his attack and went back into Pokeball.

_This isn't good, my Pokémon won't attack him._

I thought this was the end, until I heard someone yell, "Paul!"

I turned around to my brother, Reggie, and my father, Brandon running toward us.

Red grinded his teeth, then waved his hand, forming a Ring of Fire around us, stopping Dad and Reggie in their tracks.

Red turned toward them and yelled, "This is strictly between me and him."

Dad's eyes widened before muttering, "The Elemental of Fire, but I thought the Elementals were only a legend."

Red smirked, "All legends are based on truth. Leave now."

Dad must have known the extent of Red's power because he grabbed Reggie and dragged him away.

As soon as Dad and Reggie were gone, the Ring of Fire disappeared.

_At least I have a better chance of escaping, but I doubt I will be able to, even Dad knew that he meant business._

When I looked back at where Red was standing before, he was gone.

I looked all around me, but I couldn't see him.

_Good he's gone._

Suddenly I felt something against my neck and someone said, "Think again."

Before I could react, something sharp went into my neck; all I could feel was pain.

I was seeing all my memories flash before my eyes.

I could see my purple-haired mom reading me the story of Sir Aaron, and as soon as she finished she sang the song, that I based all my training on:

* * *

**Like a Mountain I must conquer**

**Like a Battle I must endure**

**I will fight for you Honor**

**Steadfast and Sure**

**Some kind of Vision that's fit for a King**

**And I've got a feeling I can do anything**

**And we will meet again**

**We will meet again**

**Yeah, Yeah**

**We will meet again**

**I will search the whole world over**

**If that's what I must do**

**I'll follow every winding road**

**Just to be with you**

**Cause I've got a dream that I just can't ignore**

**Before I get through, I will open every door**

**And we will meet again**

**We will meet again**

**And nothing can stop this Journey**

**Across and unknown land**

**And like the fire that keeps on burning**

**We will male our stand**

**We are bound together by fate**

**Set apart by what we've found**

**And we'll make this sacrifice**

**Cause we know where we are bound**

**Side by side we will ride once again**

**And if we keep the flame alive, my friend**

**We will meet again**

**We will meet again**

**We will meet again**

**I will search the whole world over**

**If that's what I must do**

**I'll follow every winding road**

**Just to be with you**

**Cause I've got a dream that I just can't ignore**

**Before I get through, I will open every door**

**And we will meet again**

**We will meet again**

**And nothing can stop this Journey**

**Across and unknown land**

**And like the fire that keeps on burning**

**We will make our stand**

**And we will meet again**

**Yeah, yeah**

**We will meet again**

**Whoa, whoa**

* * *

*Back to Paul*

_I'm sorry Mom, you too Ash, I wasn't able to complete my dream, but at least we will meet again._

The pain stopped, and all I could feel, see, and hear was nothing.

* * *

*Red's POV, Route between Pallet Town and Viridian City*

As soon as Paul fell limp into my arms, I took out a cellphone from my pocket and started dialing.

After a few moments someone picked up, "What is it, Red?"

I smiled slightly, "Blue, tell Green, that I have Paul."

I could feel Blue smiling, "Good. Bring his body over."

_I'm sorry, Paul, but it's for the best._

With that flames consumed my and Paul's bodies.

* * *

*Reggie's POV, Pallet Town Cemetery*

_I can't believe that Dad just let Paul battle that strange red-cloaked figure out._

I was angrily following Dad back to the Cemetery; he just let Paul's life be taken by some strange figure.

As soon as we got back to the cemetery, Dad went up to Professor Oak and started talking to him, as if nothing happened.

I looked around, but noticed something off, so I walked over to Brock and asked, "Brock is Ash's mom here?"

Brock looked around right after I said that, "No. Delia would be the first to come to her son's funeral. Where is she? Let's ask Professor Oak."

Brock and I walked over to Professor Oak, who was still talking to Dad.

After a few seconds Professor Oak noticed us and asked, "Reggie. Brock. What can I do for you?"

Brock smiled a bit and asked loudly, "Professor Oak, Where is Ash's Mom? Wouldn't she be the one mourning him the most?"

Professor Oak faltered a bit, especially when he noticed that everyone was now listening, "Well you see... Umm... Delia has this mental condition that when anything bad happens, she forgets everything related to it, and makes up new memories. She doesn't even remember she has a son, let alone any of you."

Gasps were heard all around, I even heard Dawn say, "His own Mom doesn't remember him?"

Professor Oak shook his head, "I don't want to force her to remember either; that could totally destroy her fragile mental state."

All of us were saddened over the fact that Ash's mother wouldn't mourn him, but I was the most sad, considering I had just lost a brother as well.

I was snapped out of my depression when I heard Dad ask Professor Oak, "Samuel do you know if the Elementals really exist?"

Professor Oak gave Dad and odd look, "There is no solid proof, but they could."

Brock who was no intrigued asked, "What are the Elementals?"

Dad replied, "The Elementals are three humans that guard the Pokémon, and control the same powers as them."

Brock and I nodded, but then I asked, "Would they kill someone?"

Dad glared at me, while Professor Oak said, "If they have reason to. The most likely reason is that the person was abusive toward Pokémon."

_No! No!_

Dad's eyes had widened slightly, and his face held an expression of horror.

I managed to choke out, "But that means the Elemental of Fire, really did kill Paul."

I could feel Professor Oak's and Brock's eyes widen.

_Why Paul? Why did you have to become so cruel after Mom died and I lost to Dad? Why did you have to become bad enough for your life to be taken?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

All you people must hate me now, killing characters left and right.

If you want to find out what happens next...

Review. (^_^)

P.S Since my Midterms are about to start; expect the next chapter to not come out for a while...


	3. Chapter 3: Murder

Hello people (^_^)

I don't own Pokémon, but does anyone other than the Pokémon Company actually own it?

Anyway...

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WITH ANYONE DYING IN IT FOR NEARLY THE REST OF THE STORY. SOMEONE MIGHT DIE AT THE END, BUT I STILL NEED TO DECIDE IF THAT WILL HAPPEN.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 3: Murder

* * *

Previously:

*Reggie's POV, Pallet Town Cemetery*

Brock who was now intrigued asked, "What are the Elementals?"

Dad replied, "The Elementals are three humans that guard the Pokémon, and control the same powers as them."

Brock and I nodded, but then I asked, "Would they kill someone?"

Dad glared at me, while Professor Oak said, "If they have reason to. The most likely reason is that the person was abusive toward Pokémon."

_No! No!_

Dad's eyes had widened slightly, and his face held an expression of horror.

I managed to choke out, "But that means the Elemental of Fire, really did kill Paul."

I could feel Professor Oak's and Brock's eyes widen.

_Why Paul? Why did you have to become so cruel after Mom died and I lost to Dad? Why did you have to become bad enough for your life to be taken?_

* * *

*May's POV, One Year Later, Pallet Town Cemetery*

I laid a flower next to Ash's Memorial stone, since there was no grave.

_Life went on after you and Gary died, and Paul disappeared, well that's what his brother said, even though I don't believe it._

_The Johto Grand Festival started two days after your and Gary's memorial, but none of us really felt like participating._

_Drew and I tied for the victory, but it didn't feel like a win, it felt like a loss._

_Drew and I pulled each other through for the first few months, supporting each other through all the pain and sorrow._

_As for Misty and Dawn, well..._

_I feel like Rudy and Conway are only using them for personal gain, but since both of them are so depressed they don't notice it._

_Neither Dawn nor I even had the heart to tell Misty that you loved her, let alone the fact that Rudy was using her._

_As for Dawn, the look in Paul's eyes and what Brock said that you said was enough for me._

_Paul loved Dawn, even though he hid it, but somehow you figured it out, it's just too bad that Dawn will never know the truth._

_Conway I feel is just too perverted, like what Brock said, but Dawn is so deep in self-pity that she doesn't realize it._

_All of us are supposed to meet up again today at the Pallet Town Cemetery, just a small group of very close friends, unlike last time when nearly the entire League had attended._

_You did become the Lily of the Valley Conference winner just hours before you died._

_I feel like you knew that you would die, that's the real reason you gave up the title._

_You were a lot smarter than people think._

_I wish you never died, and then everything could be normal._

_Everyone would be happy, maybe he would have confessed to Misty and she wouldn't be so broken._

_Maybe your mother would have actually remembered you, and not forgotten us._

_Ash, why did you and Gary have to leave at that specific moment, why didn't you move, where are all the answers?_

I could feel the tears blurring my vision again, and I could feel Drew wiping them away, pulling me close to him.

After a few seconds, I stopped crying and wiped away the rest of my tears, "Let's get to Professor Oak's Lab, I don't want to stay here, it has too many sad memories."

Drew nodded and led me away, toward Professor Oak's Lab.

_When will the pain disappear, I don't think it ever will, nothing will ever bring Ash back._

* * *

*Dawn's POV, Professor Oak's Lab*

_All I want is for the pain to end, I want Ash back, and he gave me the courage I needed._

_Conway comforts me, but he just sees me as another pretty face._

_I want someone to love me for me, just like Ash said that person should be like._

_I remember one time that Ash said that Paul would be perfect for me._

_He was talking to Brock specifically, but eavesdropping never killed anyone._

_But, Paul disappeared the day of Ash and Gary's Memorial._

_I remember Reggie ran after him, and Brandon ran after both of them for some reason, but Brandon came back a few minutes later, pulling Reggie along._

_Reggie looked devastated and was glaring at Brandon as if he did something bad._

_I wonder what really happened to Paul._

_I remember that after talking to Professor Oak for a while, Reggie started crying, Brandon looked depressed, Brock had tears streaming down his face, and Professor Oak had a face of pity._

_Did Paul die, is that what really happened?_

_I don't really like Conway, I want to leave him, but I need to figure out how..._

* * *

*Misty's POV, Professor Oak's Lab*

_It's already been a year since he died._

_I loved him and I know he loved me too, I heard Brock and Daisy talking about it, but they didn't tell me._

_I guess they didn't want to break me even more._

_I don't know why I started going out with Rudy, I guess I just needed someone to help me, and I knew Rudy liked me, so he was my first choice._

_I guess Dawn had somewhat of the same idea on mind when she chose Conway, but seriously they make a bad couple._

_Conway is too perverted for her and a bit too creepy for his own good._

_I need to talk to Rudy; I can't stay in a relationship with one-sided love for any longer._

I shook my head to snap out of my thought, my mind was made up, even if it would devastate him, I was going to leave him, it was for the best.

I started looking around for Rudy; you can only imagine my shock when I saw him kissing the Mikan Island Gymleader, Cissy.

_He's cheating on me!_

_I was planning to break up with him, and that made me feel guilty, but now I have no regrets._

I walked up to the two of them, grabbed Rudy's arm and slapped him hard across the cheek.

I looked at me shocked before I walked away yelling, "No Regrets."

I knew Rudy felt guilty for me catching him, but I didn't care, I was free.

I smiled for the first time in months, and walked over to May, who looked at me like I was crazy until I said, "I broke up with Rudy."

May hugged me, "Finally! He was just using you."

I nodded, "I know that now."

* * *

*Dawn's POV Professor Oak's Lab*

_I've had enough of this._

I was pushed against a wall, by a very drunk looking Conway, who was trying to get my dress specifically for that occasion off.

_Is he even old enough to drink, he has to be at least eighteen to drink, so maybe someone spiked the punch._

When I felt Conway's hand go into the last place I would want it, I kicked him where it hurts the most for guys.

Conway cringed, while I reached up to my neck and tore the necklace he gave me off, "We're over."

I punched Conway once more in the gut and left him lying there, looking for May and Misty.

_Good thing, Mom made me take those self-defense classes._

When I finally found Misty and May they were smiling, chatting, and laughing.

Knowing that something must have happened, I went up to them and asked, "What are you two so happy about?"

Misty smiled even wider, "I just broke up with that cheating jerk, Rudy."

I high-fived her, "Well, I just broke up with that pervert, Conway."

The three of us laughed when May said, "At least I have Drew, and we'll be together forever."

All of us hugged then I asked, "Why don't we ditch this joint and hand out outside?"

Misty and May nodded and we sneakily left the building.

* * *

*May's POV, Pallet Town*

Misty, Dawn, and I walked around, catching up on and telling each other old stories.

After a while, we ended up outside a small Cafe and decided to stop inside for a snack.

When we walked inside we were met with a familiar Mr. Mime.

Mimey walked over to us and led us to a table, then disappeared as soon as we sat down.

_Even though Delia's forgotten us, Mimey seems to remember us just fine._

_It's just too bad he can't explain to Delia who we are, Professor Oak warned him not to._

After a few seconds Mimey reappeared with Delia, who asked, "What can I get you three young ladies?"

I smiled, "A lot of Noodles."

Misty sighed, "Just plain Water for me."

Dawn grinned cheerfully, "A little of whatever tastes the best."

Delia smiled back, "Wait! I recognize you."

Mimey, Misty, Dawn and I looked at each other uneasily until Delia said, "You're May Haruka Maple the winner of the Johto Grand Festival a year ago, you're Dawn Hikari Berlitz the runner up of the Sinnoh Grand Festival a year ago, and you're Misty Kasumi Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gymleader."

All of us sighed in relief before the three of us girls chorused, "Yup, that's us."

Delia nearly squealed, "I'll get what you want right away."

As soon as Delia and Mimey were gone I looked at Misty and Dawn and said, "It seems like what Professor Oak said was halfway right, she remembers us, but not fully, and not in the same way we knew her."

Misty and Dawn both nodded and we waited for our food.

After a few minutes Mimey came with our food and we ate in quiet.

When we left the Cafe it was nearly sunset, so we decided to go to the edge of town and watch the sunset.

On our way there we heard someone say, "A place here is a place of Death. Do not go there."

When we turned around we say Paul, floating half a foot off the ground and transparent.

Misty screamed, "A ghost!"

Dawn who now had tears in her eyes choked out, "No! Paul you can't be dead!"

Paul reached over to put and arm around Dawn, but he went straight through her, which made her cry more.

Paul looked at Dawn again, with the same look he gave her at the memorial.

_He truly loves her, but they can't be together._

Paul reached out to touch Dawn, but then pulled back, "Don't go to Ketchum Cliff."

And just like that he was gone.

The three of us debated whether or not we really saw Paul's ghost, or if we were hallucinating.

After a while we just looked at each other, nodded, and went on our way.

We found a cliff that had a beautiful view of the sunset and leaned on the guardrail to watch it.

Dawn sighed, "It's beautiful isn't it, it reminds me of all the times I spent looking at the sunset when I was younger. I always fantasized of having my first true love's kiss with a sunset on the background. I'm just sad that my first kiss wasn't with a sunset, I don't even remember my first kiss."

Misty sighed, "I always wanted my first kiss to be with Ash, but I got that jerk Rudy instead."

I smiled, "Well my first kiss with Drew was in front of a video phone with Brock, Solidad, and Harley watching."

Dawn and Misty laughed, "Seriously!"

I sighed, "Yeah, but when you find someone you truly love it doesn't matter where you kiss them."

Dawn and Misty nodded and we turned back to the sunset.

With the sun's last gleaming light, I saw a flash coming off something on the guardrail.

I motioned for Dawn and Misty to follow me and when we got there, there was a plaque which said:

**This guardrail was built in Memory of:**

**Leaf G. Ketchum**

**Who dies in a rock-slide after going to close to the edge.**

Misty, Dawn, and I looked at the plaque in shock.

Suddenly Misty asked, "Ketchum Cliff! The place where Leaf Ketchum died!"

Dawn screamed, "Paul said not to come here."

I opened my mouth to comment when suddenly a fireball whizzed past me head.

With the sun nearly gone, I could barely make out two figures; one in a Red cloak and one in a Black or Dark Purple Cloak, it was too dark to tell.

The three of us backed up into the guard rail, knowing there was no escape.

The black/purple cloaked figure said sinisterly, "You should have listened to your friend and not come here. Now you will pay the price."

I screamed and managed to run away from the cliff and to the shelter of a tree at the edge of the nearby forest.

Dawn and Misty however where not lucky.

The two cloaked figures advanced, and took out what seemed to be two daggers from somewhere in their cloaks.

Before either Dawn or Misty could move, the two cloaked figures were at their throats with the daggers.

I heard the red cloaked one say, "Say, Goodbye to your friend. We can't kill her now that she is in the forest. Space, now!"

As soon as the Red cloaked figure said that both him and 'Space' sliced Dawn and Misty's necks.

I was worried about my own life and frozen with fear, so I saw two strange figures kill my two best friends.

I saw the blood erupt from their necks.

Then I saw the two cloaked figures take their bodies and jump over the side of the cliff.

As soon as the figures had gone over the cliff with my friends, I found the ability to move again, but it was too late.

When I got back to the guardrail and peered over the edge, there was nothing there.

I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed, "No! Misty! Dawn! No!"

I was so caught up in my tears I didn't notice Delia come up to me until I felt her hand on my shoulder.

Delia wiped away my tears with a handkerchief and asked, "Dearie, what happened?"

I managed to choke out, "My two best friends. Two cloaked figures attacked us. They killed my best friends. Misty! Dawn! No! What will I tell their families? What will I tell Professor Oak, we were supposed to stay at his Lab? What will I do?"

I must have broken out in tears again, because I barely even felt Delia get up.

I barely even heard the calls of my other friends when Delia returned with them a few minutes later, using the fact that I was supposed to be at Professor Oak's Lab as a clue.

All I did was cry.

When Drew wrapped his arms around me, I acknowledged him, and turned to cry into his chest.

After a few moments I wiped away my tears and stood up, and leaned on the guardrail.

I peered down over the edge of the cliff, "Why didn't we listen to Paul's ghost when he warned us not to come here? Why didn't I do anything to help? Why Dawn? Why Misty? Why? Why did you have to be murdered?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

That was the longest chapter so far...

All you people must be mad at me now, I killed half the girls Ash traveled with, Dawn and Misty, Ash himself, Gary, and Paul.

Anyway, I already said not one else will die for a while...

So smile and Review. (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4: Trustworthy?

Hello people (^_^)

I don't own Pokémon, but that should be obvious by now...

Since we have Midterms in a week my teachers aren't giving us homework, only tests, and I can't study for a Midterm until the night before so...

I'll be updating a lot this week and maybe next week, then back to sporadic updates again.

Anyway...

THERE WILL BE NO KILLING THIS CHAPTER. :)

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 4: Trustworthy?

* * *

Previously:

*May's POV, Pallet Town*

I managed to choke out, "My two best friends. Two cloaked figures attacked us. They killed my best friends. Misty! Dawn! No! What will I tell their families? What will I tell Professor Oak, we were supposed to stay at his Lab? What will I do?"

I must have broken out in tears again, because I barely even felt Delia get up.

I barely even heard the calls of my other friends when Delia returned with them a few minutes later, using the fact that I was supposed to be at Professor Oak's Lab as a clue.

All I did was cry.

When Drew wrapped his arms around me, I acknowledged him, and turned to cry into his chest.

After a few moments I wiped away my tears and stood up, and leaned on the guardrail.

I peered down over the edge of the cliff, "Why didn't we listen to Paul's ghost when he warned us not to come here? Why didn't I do anything to help? Why Dawn? Why Misty? Why? Why did you have to be murdered?"

* * *

*May's POV, Three Days Later, Cerulean City*

_Today is Misty's memorial, nearly all the League and Cerulean is here; she was the Cerulean City gym-leader after all..._

_Yesterday we held a memorial for Dawn and Paul._

_Most of Twinleaf came to mourn Dawn, and for Paul there was only his family._

_I called them the ill-fated lovers' it was kind of obvious after seeing Paul's reaction to Dawn crying._

_He wanted to hold her but couldn't._

_He wanted to comfort her, but wasn't able to hold her._

_He wanted to make the tears go away, but he couldn't comfort her._

_All because he was dead, killed by a figure in a Red cloak, which I believe is also the figure that killed Misty, and ordered the other figure to kill Dawn._

_I know that the two figures had no choice; Paul was abusive to his Pokémon, so as an Elemental he had to dispose of him._

_Dawn, Misty, and I had gone onto a patch of somewhat sacred land, which we didn't even know was the land of the dead until after the figures appeared._

_So in a way the three killings were the killed people's faults._

_I mentioned the lovers thing to Reggie and Brock, and they somewhat agreed with me, especially after I told them about how Paul acted to seeing Dawn with Conway and to seeing Dawn crying._

_Oddly enough I saw Pyramid King Brandon at the memorials; none of us knew why he was there, until he admitted at Paul's memorial that he was Paul and Reggie's father._

_I swear I've never seen Brock so shocked before._

_Since no one else really knew Paul, Reggie, or Brandon; they accepted it much more easily._

_I've sort of become a bit more distant from Drew over the past few days, but I overheard Solidad telling him to give me time._

_He didn't see his two best friends murdered, I was the one to see my two best friends murdered._

_I want the ache in my heart to disappear, but is that really even possible anymore?_

* * *

*Drew's POV, Cerulean City*

_I want to comfort May, but I can't._

_She's been broken too much over the past year._

_First the person she traveled with for nearly two years dies with his closest childhood friend._

_Then that person's rival disappears, and is discovered to have been dead the entire time, a year later._

_Then her two best friends are murdered with her watching._

_Life has only gone downhill for her during the past year._

_I wish there was something I can do for her, but I wasn't really close to anyone that died, so I don't know how she feels._

_Though she wasn't close to Paul..._

_Still..._

I shook my head to get out of thought-mode and walked over to may, "June, I don't want you to become a bucket of tears. Who else will be there to watch me win all my contests?"

May smiled slightly, and then whacked me on the arm, "My name is May, not June! Why do you always choose June?"

I shrugged, "June comes after May."

May's mouth turned into an 'O' and she went into a thinking pose.

I smirked, "No way, June actually has a brain to think with."

May whacked me much harder, on the head, with a lot of difficulty because I had grown taller than her, "You always called me June to rile me up before, but now I just laugh; just like how June can be calm or really stormy... It's all about the point of view."

(A/N: That's how June is where I live, so if it isn't like that where you live sorry.)

I smiled, "Welcome back, May."

May pulled me into a kiss, which would have lasted a lot longer, but we just had to hear someone yell, "What? Why is May with MY MR. DREW?"

May and I pulled away in order to turn and glare at that person.

_Brianna..._

* * *

*Brock's POV, Cerulean City*

_Drew and May were just starting to get closer, when SHE had to come._

I could see Solidad watching uneasily, everyone else was too busy crying over Misty to notice Brianna, or the ensuing argument.

Brianna was staring at May and Drew, hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

Drew, May, Solidad, and I sweat-dropped, before Drew grabbed May's wrist and pulled her back into another kiss, which ended a lot quicker than the last one.

Drew then turned back to Brianna, with his trademark smirk, "What does it look like? We're together, deal with it Brianna."

Brianna looked like she was about to deal an angry retort, or start a cat fight with May, but I decided to step in and ease the tension, "Brianna, why are you here?"

Brianna looked away from the now relieved couple and to me before replying, "I was hunting around for new Pokémon to perform with, but then I saw May making out with my Mr. Drew."

Drew snorted, "I'm not your anything Brianna. I love May, May loves me deal with it. Now leave will you, we're at a funeral slash memorial here, and your senseless arguing isn't making anyone any happier. The Cerulean City Gymleader is dead and PEOPLE WANT TO MOURN IN PEACE."

Brianna looked shocked, "Wait this is a funeral?"

I walked over to Brianna and placed my hands onto her shoulders, "Brianna, Misty, was murdered three days ago along with another girl Dawn. Both of them traveled with me and Ash. Misty was the first person Ash ever traveled with, even before me. Dawn was the third girl he traveled with, and unfortunately the last. Ash died a little over a year ago, Brianna, killed in a freak accident with his childhood friend, Gary. Misty and Dawn were murdered the day that was the anniversary of when we held their memorial. May unfortunately had the privilege of seeing Misty and Dawn's murder. All of us are already broken; we don't need you to break us anymore. Leave. Now."

Brianna was left speechless after my outburst.

She turned around ready to leave, but before she even took one step, all of us that were close to Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Gary, or anyone close to them were teleported to some unknown place.

* * *

*May's POV, Hall of Origin*

_All of us were at Misty's memorial one second, but here we are now._

_Even some people that weren't at the memorial that not even I know are here..._

Brock, for some reason didn't look strangely at most of the new people asked, "Does anyone know where we are?"

One of the new people, a young raven haired man wearing a black shirt, a blue jacket, gray pants, and a blue hat replied, "How should we know Brock? We're as clueless as you are."

Brock turned to the young woman, eyes wide, "Riley!"

Brock then examined everyone else in the room, "Riley! Cynthia! Mr. Hale!"

(A/N: All of those people are real characters. Riley is from Galactic Battles episodes 6 and 7 or was it 5 and 6... Mr. Hale is from the 3rd movie. Cynthia should be obvious.)

Riley smiled, "Good to see you again, Brock. It has been a while since I last saw you on Iron Island, nearly two years. Where are Barry, Ash, and Dawn?"

Barry stepped out, "I'm right here, but Ash and Dawn..."

Cynthia sensed that Barry wasn't going to be able to finish his sentence so continued, "Ash died a year ago, and Dawn was murdered a few days ago."

Riley and Mr. Hale gasped, all looking solemn.

Mr. Hale, I guessed who he was, said, "What about Misty, Brock? I know she cared about Ash."

I knew we were all walking on dangerous lines, so I stepped in, "Misty was murdered with Dawn."

Mr. Hale gasped, again, "Wasn't she a Gymleader? What happened to her gym?

Brock replied, "Since my mom is a Water Pokémon trainer, she's taking over the Cerulean City Gym. I feel like it's the most we can do for her."

All of shared a moment, which was unfortunately interrupted when we heard a loud bang.

We all turned to see Arceus standing/sitting there.

(A/N: I still don't know if Legendries can sit.)

Arceus waited for all of us to wipe away any tears that might have escaped then said, "I have called you all here today, to the Hall of Origin, for I am in need of your help. Team Rocket and the remnants of Team Plasma, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic; have merged together to form an even more powerful team, Team Infinity. The leader of this team is Giovanni, the former Head of Team Rocket. I need all of you to destroy this Team before it destroys the world. They have already captured Mew and are trying to use her powers to complete their quest on world domination."

All of us listened to Arceus patiently put with each sentence our faces where showing more shock and hatred.

After Arceus finished I yelled, "How could anyone do that to poor little Mew?"

Max played with his glasses a bit, "Why ask us?"

Arceus smiled, if that was even possible, "You have all done great things, and have proven yourselves. Also, if you succeed, I will bring back to you someone you have lost."

All of us looked at each other and nodded, then Brock spoke, "We accept you offer, Lord Arceus."

Arceus smiled even wider, "Good. I will have one of my three Elementals help you, and if worse comes to worse one of the Infinite Guardians will help you as well, even though the Elementals are stronger... Red, I need your service. Come forth my mighty Elemental of Fire."

Suddenly a raging red fire erupted in the middle of the Hall, when it disappeared; there was a red cloaked figure.

The figure very familiar to me, "You! You're the one that killed Misty and ordered the other person to kill Dawn."

Everyone was now looking at Red with anger and hatred in their lives

Then suddenly Reggie commented, "Wait! You're the Elemental of Fire, the one Paul battled for his life a year ago."

_If looks could kill Red, would have been dead a long time ago._

Arceus, who I knew could sense all the tension in this room, spoke up, "I'll leave all of you here."

Just like that Arceus left, but Red was still standing in the center of the room, red cloak billowing, arms crossed.

After a few minutes of silence, Red cleared his throat and said, "We had to choose duty. We gave up half our friends, most of our family, and nearly all our desires. We never chose our paths; our paths were chosen for us. None of us wanted to kill, we had to. Arceus asked me to help you, his wish is my command, and I can't disobey him. In order to defeat a team as large as Team Infinity you have to destroy it in sections. Our first target is the group located in Viridian City, Kanto, which is the location of the previous headquarters of Team Rocket."

All of us agreed that Red's plan made sense, so we nodded.

Just like that we were all sent to the outskirts of Viridian City.

As we gazed upon the city in front of us, all of us had the same thought:

_Is Red really trustworthy?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I killed no one this chapter, so be happy, but I brought a killer back in.

Two of you that have reviewed are very close to the answer, but aren't quite there yet, keep thinking on it.

Remember the title of this story is a clue in itself.

Review. (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5: Fire's Remains are

Hello people (^_^)

This chapter will open up the plot, since most of you have figured it out, to an extent. Some of you have figured out one half, while some of you have figured out another half, and all those left over are just too lazy to do any thinking, so they wait until the chapter comes out.

I congratulate those of you who have figured out at least parts of the stories.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 5: Fire's Remains are...

* * *

Previously:

*May's POV, Hall of Origin*

After a few minutes of silence, Red cleared his throat and said, "We had to choose duty. We gave up half our friends, most of our family, and nearly all our desires. We never chose our paths; our paths were chosen for us. None of us wanted to kill, we had to. Arceus asked me to help you, his wish is my command, and I can't disobey him. In order to defeat a team as large as Team Infinity you have to destroy it in sections. Our first target is the group located in Viridian City, Kanto, which is the location of the previous headquarters of Team Rocket."

All of us agreed that Red's plan made sense, so we nodded.

Just like that we were all sent to the outskirts of Viridian City.

As we gazed upon the city in front of us, all of us had the same thought:

_Is Red really trustworthy?_

* * *

*Brock's POV, Viridian City*

_None of us know if we should trust Red or not, but since Arceus asked, umm, ordered Red to help us, we have to trust him._

I was quite puzzled over the whole Red thing, he killed two of our friends, yet he seemed like he didn't want to.

_Just who is Red, and why did Arcus order specifically him to help us?_

In total there was about eighteen of us, not including Red; May, Max, Drew, Brianna, Solidad, Harley, Riley, Reggie, Brandon, Kenny, Barry, Zoey, Mr. Hale, Rudy, Conway, Cynthia, Tracey, and Me.

For some strange reason Misty's sisters were never summoned.

As all of us followed Red, we took care to notice that Viridian City was nearly deserted and colorless.

Red's bright red cloak and our own clothes stuck out like sore thumbs.

We all followed Red to the Viridian Gym, out of all places.

A lot of us were confused until Red led us to a secret elevator in the back, which we went in, until we got to a secret lab underneath the Gym.

Red walked in like there was no care in the world.

All of us looked at each other not believing that the Viridian City Gymleader had ties to Team Infinity.

Red must have sensed our confusion and said, "Giovanni is the Viridian City Gymleader, he took the gym back after Agatha had kept it for a while. Something's wrong, there should be workers here, where is everyone?"

As soon as Red said that, we were attacked, by a lot of grunts that were wearing a uniform similar to Team Rocket's but with an 'I' on it instead.

I looked at the leaders, raising an eyebrow, "They actually ask Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Botch to lead something?"

'Botch' glared at me then exploded, "My name is Butch, B-U-T-C-H. Remember it people!"

Red waved his hand in front of his face, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, could you shut up so we can defeat you already, the less time I spend with them the better. They don't want to be anywhere near me considering that I killed two of their friends, ordered the killing of one of their friends, and somewhat caused the killings of two of their friends. Frankly, I don't want to be anywhere near them either."

The four human leaders and one Pokemon leader of the Team Infinity grunts looked at Red shocked and frightened, while the grunts looked bored, and all my friends looked angrier than ever.

May looked angriest of all, and screamed, "What the heck do you mean by that?"

_He ordered Dawn's death and personally killed Paul and Misty, what does he mean by two other deaths._

Red sighed, "Paul Valor Shinji was a known abuser of Pokemon, and I was ordered by Arceus to fins a way to take care of him. Ketchum Cliff is where Leaf Ketchum died. The spirit of Leaf Ketchum tries to kill anyone that goes there; Leaf would have succeeded in killing May Haruka Maple as well as the other two, while Space and I only killed Dawn Hikari Berlitz and Misty Kasumi Waterflower, better to kill two than three. My Ho-Oh was partially responsible for the explosion that killed your friends Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum."

_You mean he's the won responsible for all our friends deaths, not just three?_

Rudy and Conway were glaring at Red, with such intensity that even the Team Infinity Grunts were shaken.

Meowth yelled, "Wait! You killed the twerp, the brown haired twerp, the purple haired twerp, the blue haired twerpette, and the orange haired twerpette!"

Red yawned, "Are you people done freaking out yet? I don't want to be here, even spending time with Giratina is funner, and she's the pessimistic Pokemon of Death. I still don't get how Acreus can like her... Better shut up before either of them murder me..."

_Too much information._

Jessie, James, and Meowth glared at Red even more menacingly than we ever had, "You mean you were the one that made us loose our positions in Team Rocket and be forced into this? With these two? Grunts attack, kill them all."

Red didn't even falter in fear, instead he said, "Finally. Let's just finish them off, if you prove to Arceus you can do it with or without my help, he'll let me out of helping you."

There was no time to answer Red, especially when we were overwhelmed with grunts.

All eighteen of us called out our strongest six Pokemon, which somehow had appeared on our Pokebelts.

Red wasn't really helping us, he shot a random fireball here or there, but that was it, and soon all the grunts were lying knocked out on the floor, except the ones that Red hit, who were lying on the floor dead.

_He truly is heartless, I wonder if the other Elementals are this bad._

As soon as all the grunts were finished, Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Butch ran away, probably not wanting to die as well, while Red took out a cell-phone from nowhere and called Officer Jenny.

Meowth stayed behind for a few seconds, but got ready to leave when he heard police sirens, "Dis isn't over, yah twerps.

As soon as Officer Jenny came, I went into complete love-mode, and started stating my everlasting love for her.

Officer Jenny looked at me like I was crazy before ordering her men to arrest all the grunts.

When one policeman walked over to Red with a bunch of handcuffs, Rudy and Conway did nothing to stop him, but I knew I had to interfere, "Wait! He's with us."

The policeman shrugged and went to a grunt lying on the floor nearby to arrest him instead.

Rudy and Conway both sent me glares asking why I didn't let Red be arrested.

_He's an Elemental, he can't go to jail, but I thought that was obvious._

As soon as all the grunts were arrested Officer Jenny asked, "Now, was that everyone?"

Rudy opened his mouth to comment, but Drew beat him to the punch, "Yes, but their commanders escaped, probably to warn the boss about us, but we're on it."

Officer Jenny nodded, and I walked back up to her to ask her out, now in love-mode again.

Officer Jenny was beyond creeped out, and looked relieved when Max pulled by ear and Crogunk jabbed my gut, causing me to knock out and fall to the floor.

_Will I ever get a girl?_

* * *

*May's POV, Hall of Origin*

As soon as Brock was knocked out, and Officer Jenny had left, we were transported back to the Hall of Origin, laughing like crazy maniacs at Brock's expense, even Red managed to chuckle a bit.

At the Hall of Origin we were greeted by Professor Oak, Delia, and Arceus.

Arceus congratulated us, "You did well for the first group. Maybe you don't need Red's help..."

Red's head shot up instantly, "Yes!"

Arceus chuckled, "Teenagers these days... Red you are free from your duties, for now. As for the rest of you I wish you luck in your next mission, when you have decided where to strike next, I will send you there."

_What? Red is a teenager!_

Professor Oak asked, "What mess have you gotten yourselves into?"

I sighed, "Arceus asked us to destroy Team Infinity. He also said that if we do he'll bring back someone for us."

Professor Oak nodded, while Delia asked, "I have seen all of you before, but the strange one in the Red cloak, who is he?"

Red snapped out of his thinking pose, "My name is Red and I am leaving."

Before Red even moved, Rudy smirked evilly and said, "No you aren't. You are going to pay for your crimes, first."

I'm pretty sure Red raised his eyebrows at this, but everything became clear when Rudy lunged at him, dagger in hand.

Before any of us could stop him, Rudy stabbed Red in the chest, then backed away smiling.

Red started coughing up blood, "You'll pay for that Rudy Matthew Ziggy."

Red's cloak blew open, and his hood blew back to reveal to us a teenage boy, not much older than Drew, with dark red hair and crimson eyes, wearing black pants, a black t-shirt, a red jacket, and red and black sneakers.

_Now I can see where he got his name from._

Red laughed crazily, "I will return."

Just like that Red fell to the floor in a heap of blood, but after a few seconds his body turned to ash, except for his Red cloak.

Arceus sighed, "Guess I'll have to ask Giratina to bring him back, but as a small thank you, here."

Arceus pointed to the red cloak and the pile of ashes, which erupted in flames.

We all watched from a far as the flames changed from blood red to ash gray, and when they finally subsided, there was a body left in their place.

A body all of us recognized.

Arceus said, "The remains of fire are Ash."

All of stared at the body, not believing it.

Suddenly, Delia screamed and ran over to the body, "Ash, my son you're alive."

There was no response, but the reaction from Delia was enough to prove to us it really was him.

_Ash you're back._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

So Red is 'gone' and Ash is 'back'.

I congratulate those of you who thought Ash was Red and vice versa, there is a connection between them, but they aren't the same, this story is a lot more complex than seems.

I purposely made it seem like Ash was Red too.

Review. (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Can Rise Again

Hi people (^_^)

I know some of you are happy that Ash is back, but my note at the end confused you...

All will be revealed next chapter, so hold tight until then.

I need to kill who ever decided to make the sophomore midterm schedule.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 6: Fire Can Rise Again

* * *

Previously:

*May's POV, Hall of Origin*

Just like that Red fell to the floor in a heap of blood, but after a few seconds his body turned to ash, except for his Red cloak.

Arceus sighed, "Guess I'll have to ask Giratina to bring him back, but as a small thank you, here."

Arceus pointed to the red cloak and the pile of ashes, which erupted in flames.

We all watched from a far as the flames changed from blood red to ash gray, and when they finally subsided, there was a body left in their place.

A body all of us recognized.

Arceus said, "The remains of fire are Ash."

All of stared at the body, not believing it.

Suddenly, Delia screamed and ran over to the body, "Ash, my son you're alive."

There was no response, but the reaction from Delia was enough to prove to us it really was him.

_Ash you're back._

* * *

*May's POV, Three Days Later, Pallet Town Pokémon Center*

_It's been three days since Arceus has brought back Ash; he still hasn't woken up._

_Delia recovered some of her memories when she saw him, now she knows who we are and who he is, but I have a feeling she didn't recover all her memories._

_Sometimes she looks at us weirdly, as if trying to remember something._

_Drew and I have been staying at a newly built Pokémon Center in Pallet, praying for good news._

I was staring out the window, deep in thought, when I felt Drew wrap and arm around my waist, and murmur into my ear, "Let's go out for lunch, Pokémon Center food isn't the best, and we both need a break."

A nodded and got up to follow Drew out of the Pokémon Center.

* * *

*Drew's POV, Pallet Town*

_I've finally gotten May out of her third depression._

_Too many things have happened over the past year, and all of us are having trouble keeping our cool._

_The only good thing is that Ash is back, but will he remember us, or will all his memories be wiped clean?_

I had already packed a picnic lunch, that I made with Solidad's help, so when May and I reached the park, I dragged her in to the spot under a shady tree, with an awesome view.

As soon as I took down the basket from the branches of the tree, May smiled, "A picnic lunch! Arceus, Drew! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

I smirked and flicked my hair, "What do you expect I'm the Drew."

May smacked me lightly on the arm, but then turned to the food I had spread out, eyes shining, mouth, watering.

_Well at least she's happy again._

I looked down and saw that May was already eating, "Hey!"

May laughed and motioned for me to sit beside her.

I just shook my head and looked at the view.

_Typical May._

_Everything is going to be alright._

* * *

*Delia's POV, Ketchum Residence*

_Every time I look at Ash, I feel like I am forgetting something about him._

_He died, that I know, and Arceus brought him back, but I feel like I am missing something._

_Sure Arceus had asked Ash's friends to help him, so it made sense to bring back Ash, but why from Red's ashes._

_Is this truly Ash or a figment of our imaginations?_

_Ashes into Ash, it seems so much like something our minds would do to play tricks on us._

_Is this truly my son?_

_Is 'Ash' really the child I gave birth to?_

_If only I knew._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a lot of moaning and groaning coming from the room, Ash was in.

I ran over as fast as possible to see Ash attempting to get up, and out of bed.

I gently pushed him back down and said, "You are not going anywhere young man."

Ash smiled his familiar goofy grin, "But Mom, you know I love travelling."

_Good to see you're still the same._

I smiled at him, "You are staying here until you are fully recovered."

Ash sighed, but then started looking around, "Mom, where's Pikachu?"

_Does he remember?_

I looked him in the eye and asked, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Ash's eyes glazed over, deep in thought, "I remember I was with Gary and Pikachu, we were walking to the docks, when a Ho-Oh and Lugia appeared out of nowhere. They were fighting; the three of us got stuck in the crossfire, what happened?"

_Oh Ash._

I turned to look out the window, not wanting to face him, "What you are talking about happened a year ago, Ash."

I turned back to face him, tears streaking my face, "The three of you were caught in a huge explosion. Gary died, as well as Pikachu, and you. Your friends decided to help Arceus with something, so he brought you back as a gift. You died Ash, I lost you, and I can't believe I forgot about you every second until Arceus brought you back. I'm a horrible mother."

I turned away from Ash, not able to live with myself.

_I am a horrible mother._

_How could I forget?_

Ash was quiet for a long time, "Mom?"

I turned back towards him, "Mom, it isn't your fault you forgot don't kill yourself over it. A year? Wow. How is everyone? What about my Pokémon"

_Same old Ash, still as selfless as ever._

I smiled, "Your Pokémon all just disappeared after your death, probably wanting to be with their families that they left to be with you or find some kind of comfort. As for your friends, let them tell you their selves. I'll just go call them."

I walked out of the room, and headed toward the video phone to call everyone.

If I had been paying more attention I would have noticed Ash's face when I was leaving.

* * *

*Ash's POV, Ketchum Residence*

_I'm sorry for having to lie to you Mom, but as long as all your memories aren't back, some things have to stay a secret._

As soon as Mom went downstairs I looked out the window, wondering how long it would take for everyone to get here.

_I guess they'll all be nearby since they were there when the stuff with Arceus happened._

_There's May..._

_And Drew?_

_What did I miss?_

* * *

*May's POV, Ketchum Residence*

Drew and I were heading over to Ash's house to see if he was awake yet, when Mrs. Ketchum called us.

I all but jumped for joy when she said that.

As soon as we got to the door, I pushed it open and ran straight to Ash's room.

Ash was looking out the window.

_Probably seeing who is coming next._

After a second Ash turned toward me, "May! Did you and Drew get together, yet?"

I walked up to Ash and smacked him on the back of the head.

Ash turned to glare at me, "Hey! I'm injured here."

I laughed, "You're still the same Ash I knew. The answer to your question is yes; your death sort of pushed us together."

Drew, who was standing in the doorway, added, "Though the fact that you made plans to get us together helped. It showed us how oblivious we were to our own feelings."

Ash smiled his goofy grin, "Mission Completed. Now I just have to tell Misty-"

I cut Ash off, "I'm sorry Ash, but Misty is dead. She was murdered about a week ago, along with Dawn; by a murdering teenager named Red and his friend 'Space'. Red also murdered Paul a few days after your death."

Ash stared at me in shock, then went into denial, "You're lying Misty, Dawn, even Paul; they can't be dead. They just can't be."

Drew walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, wiped away a few stray tears, and held me to his chest, and then he said, "I'm sorry Ash, but May was there when Dawn and Misty were murdered. She would know better than anyone. When Paul died, barely any of us knew him, so we weren't really affected. Heck! We didn't even know he was dead until Dawn and Misty died. The only people that knew he was dead were his brother, Reggie, and his father, Pyramid King Brandon-"

Ash's eyes widened, "Brandon is Paul and Reggie's DAD!"

I laughed lightly, "I know right, all of us were shocked, I never saw Brock's jaw drop so low in my life."

Ash laughed, but then asked, "Shouldn't everyone else have been here by now?"

Drew and I looked around to see that no one had come; even Delia wasn't in the house.

I turned back to Ash, "Something's not right, even your Mom is gone, and she was the happiest to have you back. It even brought her memories back, you know about her-"

Ash raised a hand and an eyebrow and asked, "Her memory condition?"

Drew and I nodded so Ash continued, "Unfortunately I do. My dad died along with Gary's parents in a car accident a few days after my twin sister, Leaf, died. Mom made up the story about Dad's journey because of her fake memories. She doesn't remember Leaf at all, the only things that show Leaf even existed are some old pictures that Gary kept, I had to destroy mine for Mom's sake, and the plaque at Ketchum Cliff. Ketchum Cliff is where Leaf died, and it's all mines and Gary's fault. If we weren't fighting to close to the edge, Leaf wouldn't have needed to stop us, accidentally tripping and falling over the side of the cliff. A lot of people say that whenever someone goes near the same spot that Gary and I were fighting, the rock crumbles and the person falls over, just like Leaf did. The people that don't believe it say that it's impossible because the rock in that area isn't crumbled. The believers counter back by saying that some phenomenon returns the rock to normal; that's why the guardrail was built, to keep people away from that spot. However, it's also said that strange vines come out of the ground and drag the unsuspecting to the spot, so they usually die from a rockslide. I guess that's why Ketchum Cliff is said to be cursed, but nothing ever happened to me or Gary when we went there..."

I gasped throughout Ash's story, things were making sense now.

_Red said that we would have died anyway, but how come neither Red nor Space were affected by the 'curse'._

_Wait!_

_Leaf was Ash's twin!_

_I wish I had a twin..._

_Whoa, way off topic girl, get back in focus._

I shook my head to get back to reality and noticed that Drew was still out if it and Ash was staring intently out the window at something.

I tapped Drew's shoulder to get his attention, which worked because he turned to look at me eyebrow raised, but before he could say anything Ash yelled, "May, Drew, come here. I thing I see something, I just hope it isn't what I think it is."

Drew and I rushed over to the window to see what Ash was pointing at, a thick column of smoke coming from a short way in the distance.

Drew squinted, "It might be a fire!"

I nodded, "I hope it doesn't kill anyone."

Ash shook his head, eyes wide, "That's what I was worried about. No one is here yet and we see smoke coming from a big fire. Smoke coming from the location of Professor Oak's Lab. The Lab might be on fire! The Pokémon inside!"

Drew's and my eyes widened, and before we knew it all three of us, Ash included were running toward the Lab.

* * *

*Drew's POV, Pallet Town*

As soon as Ash yelled, we were out the door like rockets, running to Professor Oak's Lab as fast as our legs could carry us.

When we got there, we saw all our friends; Brock, Reggie, Solidad, Harley, Robert, Brianna, Zoey, Ritchie, Kenny, Barry, and Brandon, trying to put out a huge fire, that had already engulfed half the Lab.

_I hope we aren't too late._

May and I ran up to them and sent out our water Pokémon.

I yelled, "Masquerain Hydro Pump."

(A/N: Masquerain really can learn Hydro Pump.)

May shouted, "Blastoise, Hydro Pump as well."

Ash just watched from the background looking helpless.

None of our effort was paying off, and the blaze just kept on growing.

After a few seconds Professor Oak shouted, "Stop! There's nothing we can do."

We all stopped and watched the Lab burn, sad that there was nothing we could do, memories of the times we had spent in the Lab flashing through our eyes.

_All the hard work that Professor Oak put into it._

After a few seconds Ash yelled, "I can't stand this! I wish I still had my Pokémon."

Everyone else, who for some reason didn't know Ash was awake yelled, "Ash?"

_What is the matter with him?_

Ash ran forward, ignoring our protests, but stopped suddenly about ten feet away from the building and collapsed.

_We just got him back._

_What now?_

Suddenly Ash's hair turned red and he started pulling himself up.

May lifted a hand toward him, but I held her back.

_Something is up._

I hesitantly asked, "Ash?"

'Ash' chuckled evilly, "Do you really think I am your friend Ash?"

'Ash' turned around, and we saw a face that wasn't Ash's but a face still familiar to us.

_Red..._

May screamed, "What did you do with Ash?"

Red laughed, "I didn't do anything with him. Arceus revived him using my ashes, which was technically him putting Ash's soul into my body. Since he had to bring me back, he had to use my body, so basically Ash and I now share a body, and I can take control whenever I want, since little Ash is powerless compared to me. However, as a slight favor towards you, I won't take over Ash's body unless necessary and just use my spirit to take care of Elemental matters, and as a favor to Ash, I'll end this blaze."

Red turned toward the Lab and waved his hand in the air; the fire threatening to destroy the Lab disappeared entirely.

Red turned back toward us and laughed darkly, "Fire can rise again from the ashes."

With that he turned back into Ash, who collapsed again.

All of us ran over to Ash, worried about his health.

_Ash what is going to happen to you?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I never said that Red was completely dead, just gone...

*evil laugh*

Prepare for even more twists next chapter.

Review. (^_^)


	7. Chapter 7: Shattered

Hi guys (^_^)

We have a Snow Day so I'm going to update.

I don't own Pokémon, and barely anyone else does, so don't fine me.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 7: Shattered

* * *

Previously:

*Drew's POV, Pallet Town*

'Ash' turned around, and we saw a face that wasn't Ash's but a face still familiar to us.

_Red..._

May screamed, "What did you do with Ash?"

Red laughed, "I didn't do anything with him. Arceus revived him using my ashes, which was technically him putting Ash's soul into my body. Since he had to bring me back, he had to use my body, so basically Ash and I now share a body, and I can take control whenever I want, since little Ash is powerless compared to me. However, as a slight favor towards you, I won't take over Ash's body unless necessary and just use my spirit to take care of Elemental matters, and as a favor to Ash, I'll end this blaze."

Red turned toward the Lab and waved his hand in the air; the fire threatening to destroy the Lab disappeared entirely.

Red turned back toward us and laughed darkly, "Fire can rise again from the ashes."

With that he turned back into Ash, who collapsed again.

All of us ran over to Ash, worried about his health.

_Ash what is going to happen to you?_

* * *

*May's POV, Pallet Town, Two Days Later*

_So far Red has kept his promise of not taking Ash from us, but I feel like something bad is going to happen._

As Drew and I were eating lunch in the small cafe that Ash's mom owned, I couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen.

_All of us still needed to defeat Team Infinity, and with Ash back we had another strong ally on our side, but he didn't have any Pokémon, so we aren't that much stronger._

_Drew and I have to meet up with them soon, better finish these noodles._

_Yum, noodles._

I grabbed my fork and started eating the noodles on my plate, at a semi-normal pace.

Drew raised an eyebrow, considering everything on my plate was always gone within seconds, he knew something was up.

I stopped eating to say, "We still have to tell Ash about Team Infinity, and we have to plot where to strike next, we should ask Officer Jenny to come with us this time, though."

Drew nodded, "Wow, June, for once you have a great idea."

I reached over to smack him lightly on the arm, and then gobbled down the rest of my food, Drew smirking the entire time.

As soon as I was done I left a bit of money on the table, Delia wouldn't let us pay her because we gave her back Ash, so we just left money as a tip, and made her accept it.

Drew wrapped an arm around my waist, stopping all the guys from looking at me, guessing I was Drew's.

_Which I am._

I cuddled closer to Drew, earning the glares of a few girls, but I couldn't care less, and we just kept walking toward Ash's house.

* * *

*Ash's POV, Ketchum Residence*

_I'm a part of Red and Red is a part of me, it seems hard to believe, but it just is that way._

_We trust each other because we are one yet two._

_I only which I could tell my friends._

I looked out the window and saw May and Drew running toward my house.

_At least they FINALLY got together._

_I just wish I wasn't trapped here; Mom won't let me out at ALL._

I got up to open the door, one thing I still was allowed to do by myself.

I opened the door before they had knocked so May just hugged me, "You don't know how good it feels to have you back Ash."

Drew wrapped an arm around May as soon as she pulled back and said, "I wonder how the other people you knew would react..."

I laughed, "I would like to know too. I suddenly come back from the dead, now that would be...weird."

_My vocabulary is becoming a bit too much like Red's..._

_Ugh, I'm even using words similar to his._

_I would never have used 'vocabulary' in a sentence, before now..._

May waved a hand in front of my face, "Earth to Ash?"

I shook my head, "Yeah, May?"

May grabbed my wrist and Drew's hand, and dragged us out of the house.

_Figures she would grab Drew's hand._

_Wait!_

I tried to pull out of May's grip, "I'm not allowed to leave the house."

May rolled her eyes, Drew's probably influenced her, "We have to take you to Professor Oak's Lab."

I sighed, there was no way out of this, "But, I am walking there willingly. I don't want to be dragged."

May rolled her eyes again, but nodded, and soon we all started walking to Professor Oak's Lab.

_How much have I missed?_

* * *

*Drew's POV, Pallet Town*

As all of us walked over to Professor Oak's Lab I began to realize how much we had all changed over the years.

_May has become more sarcastic like me, I never really noticed until Ash came back._

_He seems so confused from her behavior._

By the time we reached Professor Oak's Lab, I had realized that all of us weren't the people Ash knew.

_We all have changed from the deaths, if someone we knew a long time ago comes and talks to us know, they would recognize us._

Professor Oak opened the door before we even knocked.

_He must have seen us coming._

Professor Oak looked worried when we walked in, and we noticed everyone else was already there, including Delia.

As soon as the three of us sat down, Professor Oak said, "I have recently discovered, with the aid of the G-Men (A/N: Secret Organization Lance runs) and the police that Team Infinity has destroyed all its bases except for the headquarters, and that the headquarters is where all the people related to Team Infinity have gathered. We won't be able to do this alone. That is why I asked Mr. Goodshow (A/N: The president of the League in the anime.) to help us."

All our eyes widened when we saw Charles Goodshow, the Champions, the Gymleaders, the Elites, and the Frontier Brains walk in.

Mr. Goodshow shook Professor Oak's hand and said, "We'll me more than happy to help. Usually Ash took care of all the Teams, but..."

Mr. Goodshow broke off, not being able to continue.

At the same time all of us and Cynthia looked like we were about to crack.

_Arceus, none of them know Ash is alive again._

Then the dam broke, all of us doubled over in laughter, even Cynthia.

Everyone that didn't know why we were laughing was staring at us blankly.

_Awkward..._

After a few minutes Steven asked, "Cynthia are you okay, you never laugh."

Cynthia smiled then walked over to May and I, probably knowing that Ash was sitting behind us, trying not to giggle.

Knowing what was happening we moved enough to allow Cynthia to grab Ash and pull him up, but since he wasn't steady, he fell down again.

Cynthia smirked, "I want to introduce, or reintroduce you all to Ash Ketchum."

_Brock wasn't even this shocked when we found out that Brandon was Paul and Reggie's father._

* * *

*Ash's POV, Pallet Town*

_Note to Self: Beg Red to murder Cynthia._

I was annoyed with Cynthia, she dragged me forward, made me land flat on my face, and embarrass me to death in front of the entire League.

_Great everyone is just staring blankly at me._

I sweat-dropped, "Uhh... Hi?"

Right after I said that I was attacked by hugs and pats on the back.

_Ouch, I think I have a few cracked ribs._

Professor Oak cleared his throat, which got everyone's attention towards him and away from me.

_I owe you one Prof._

As soon as everyone was paying attention to him, he said, "I know all of you are shocked and happy to see Ash again, but Arceus only revived him a few days ago to help us, which is also why all of you are here. Team Infinity Headquarters are located on the Seafoam Islands, to the East of Cinnabar Island. Since all of you are here, we can now go there.

_Didn't Arceus say that we would be teleported to wherever we needed to go?_

And just like that all of us where in a cold, frozen landscape, a landscape home to the Seafoam Islands.

* * *

*Delia's POV, Seafoam Islands*

All of us walked in silence to a building we could make out in the distance, which we all presumed to be the headquarters of Team Infinity.

_Why haven't we been attacked yet?_

_Maybe it's a trap!_

_Or..._

_They probably don't want to fight us in the cold..._

When we got to the building, we had Harley use his 'amazing lock picking techniques' to get us in.

As soon as we walked in we were hit by stun spore and felt ourselves being moved somewhere else.

When we were able to move again, we all found ourselves stuck behind a glass wall; well all of us except Ash who was chained to glass table in the middle of a wide room, filled with machines.

All of us were confused, but none of us knew what was happening until the head of Team Infinity, Giovanni Rocketti appeared.

_If he does anything to my son..._

(A/N: I am sorry, but all images have been censored for your own safety.)

Giovanni looked over us; eyes filled with malice, and then said, "Seems like I must thank you all. Not only have you brought me yourselves, so I can destroy the League, you have brought me one of the Elementals."

Lance, being well-educated on legends scoffed, "I don't see any Elementals here."

Giovanni smirked, "The reason is semi-obvious; what your friends didn't tell you, is that your friend here was fused with an Elemental when he was brought back, but why don't we reverse that? Men fire up the machine; we need to split Ash Ketchum's soul from the body of the Elemental of Fire, Normal, Fighting, Electric, Flying, and Ghost type Pokémon, Red."

_My son!_

I banged against the glass, "My son! Not him! I already lost him once!"

Ash who had regained conscience looked up at me and asked, "Mom?"

I looked at him, tears streaking my face, "Ash! Fight Back! I don't want my only child to die like this."

Ash sighed, "You still don't remember, do you?"

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean Ash?"

Ash didn't look at me so I asked, "Ash?"

Ash glared at me, which made me take a step back, his eyes were piercing through me with their coldness, frightening not only me but everyone else.

After a few second, Ash practically shouted, "Stop calling me that! I've had enough. Ever since they died, you've only forgotten. You've forgotten your friends, your god-son, your family; you've even forgotten your only son's name! You call me Ash, but that was never my name, not even part of it. You forgot everything. I didn't die when I was hit by those attacks, I died when you forgot, all three of us did..."

_What do you mean Ash?_

_You were the only person that I have really known or seen ever since your father left._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ash say, "Just fire up the machine. Death seems appealing right now."

Giovanni looked at Ash like he was crazy before waving his hand, "Let the splitting commence."

I watched in horror as Ash lay there, not even struggling, then the machine's rays hit him.

I looked away, not being able to watch my son die again.

_I can't lose him again._

I heard everyone around me gasp, not believing what they were seeing.

I looked back up to see Ash's face of agony, switching back and forth with an equally pained face of Red, then I heard a scream, and scream that was a mix of both Ash and Red's screams, but a scream I had heard before, many years ago, a scream that made one of my memories resurface.

A name, a name I had long forgotten returned to me, a name I had had given, given to my only son, so with a spark of hope I screamed, "Satoshi!"

And all we could see was blinding light.

The facade had shattered.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yes! I have finally gotten to this part.

I've probably lost all of you now too, but don't worry, the climax has been reached.

You will understand, next chapter, why I made some things happen the way I had them happen.

Review. I want to start February off with a bang. (^_^)


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

Hello People (^_^)

I was completely lost when I was writing this, but...

I figured out an idea.

I don't and probably will never own Pokémon.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 8: Memories

* * *

Previously:

*Delia's POV, Seafoam Islands*

I looked back up to see Ash's face of agony, switching back and forth with an equally pained face of Red, then I heard a scream, and scream that was a mix of both Ash and Red's screams, but a scream I had heard before, many years ago, a scream that made one of my memories resurface.

A name, a name I had long forgotten returned to me, a name I had had given, given to my only son, so with a spark of hope I screamed, "Satoshi!"

And all we could see was blinding light.

The facade had shattered.

* * *

*May's POV, Seafoam Islands*

As soon as the light cleared up we saw that all the Team Infinity Members had been blown back and the glass wall had shattered

Giovanni looked at the damage and yelled, "Abandon Base, go to the main headquarters, we can't fight them now."

The Team Infinity grunts dispersed and soon only we were left in the building.

_Talk about scaredy-skitties._

I looked around and noticed something, "Where's Ash?"

Delia looked up eyes, slightly glazed, "His name is Satoshi not Ash."

Mr. Goodshow looked at Delia, "Are you sure his name is Satoshi not Ash. If that it is true then the title he won doesn't count since it was under a false name."

Delia nodded, "It's all my fault if my memory wasn't messed up I wouldn't have forgotten. I remember when I was younger my mother said I had physiological memory problem, when something traumatic happened I would forget everything related to it. I could still recover my memories, but I needed a trigger, also if I remembered everything too quickly I might go insane. Ash, I mean Satoshi, even though he was young, understood that. When I didn't remember his name, he realized that it was one of those triggers so he didn't use his own name to protect me. He yelled all that stuff out to trigger some of my memories."

(A/N: A real medical condition, I actually researched it and its symptoms.)

_He warned Drew and me about this._

I looked around again and noticed that there was a smoking figure lying near the table Ash/Satoshi was strapped to, so I yelled, "I think that is him."

All of us rushed over to see that the figure was a teenage boy dressed in the same clothes as Ash, but with black, red streaked hair instead.

Delia walked over to him and sat down, laying a hand on him, "Satoshi..."

_Ash and Red, they merged, instead of splitting._

Professor Oak bent down to Delia's level and asked something, so which she nodded.

Professor Oak looked up at us and said, "We need to go back to Pallet, then I'll explain."

Just like that all of us were transported, all the Gymleaders and Elites to their homes, while the rest of us to Professor Oak's mansion.

* * *

*Pallet Town, Still May's POV*

As soon as we were teleported into the Mansion, Professor Oak said, "Brock, I need you to take Ash, err Satoshi upstairs and put him in a guest room."

Brock nodded, grabbed Satoshi, and went upstairs.

As soon as Brock was out of sight, Professor Oak said, "The rest of you follow me to the Living Room we need to talk things over."

_We all have questions that we want to be answered._

As soon as we were all settled down and Brock had come back, Professor Oak said, "You can ask your questions know, but one at a time."

We all looked at each other and nodded, and then I asked, "What happened to Ash? Why did Delia call him Satoshi?"

Professor Oak looked at Delia, who just looked down at the ground, "Back when he was younger Satoshi had black hair with red highlights, but somehow the highlights disappeared and he became Ash, but then there is Red to consider so I don't know..."

Lance asked, "So Satoshi is his real name and Ash is just an alias he used?"

Delia nodded, "His birth certificate has Satoshi Red Ketchum written on it as his name. Satoshi Red Ketchum! Red was his middle name. I remember now! I lost my memories when his twin Leaf died because she tripped and fell too close to the edge of Ketchum Cliff, which collapsed upon impact, causing her to be buried in a rock-slide. Ketchum Cliff was named after her!"

Drew and I nodded, and then Drew said, "That's exactly what he told us before the whole Lab nearly burning down incident."

_Maybe Ash, err Satoshi knew this would happen._

Everyone nodded, then Steven asked, "But he mentioned; family, friends, god-son, and son's name, we've only figured out part of family and son's name."

Delia turned toward Drew and me and asked, "What else did he mention that day?"

I sighed, so did Drew, but I was the one to say, "He said something about his father dying in a car crash."

Delia's eyes widened again, "Adrian! Bill and Daisy Oak! Adrian was my husband, and Bill and Daisy were Gary's parents that were in the car with him, our two best friends!"

_Ash, I probably will never call him Satoshi must have excluded the names so it would make Delia remember._

Professor Oak said, "So that solves three out of the four, but who is your god-son?"

Before any of us could respond we heard a voice say, "Seems like Sato's plan worked."

All of us looked up to see a blue cloaked, brown, blue streak, haired, 'Gary'?

_Red, Blue, Purple, which color is next? Yellow?_

Professor Oak got up and crushed 'Gary' in a death hug, which earned him a raised eyebrow from 'Gary' and pretty much all of us.

Professor Oak let go of him and walked back to his seat next to Delia, completely embarrassed.

_Oh My God, poor Professor Oak, he just hugged a random Gary lookalike._

Delia looked at 'Gary', "Shigeru?"

Shigeru nodded and said, "Pretty much, but I have gone by the name Gary Oak."

Professor Oak looked horrified, "You impersonated my grandson?"

Shigeru and Delia laughed, and then Shigeru said, "I AM your grandson. If you had bothered to check my birth certificate when you took me in, you would have noticed my REAL NAME was Shigeru BLUE Oak, not Gary Oak, Sato and I only made up that name, well not made up exactly."

Brock sighed, "How many more fake names are we going to find out about today?"

Shigeru laughed, "None, I'm afraid, now if you don't mind I have to kidnap Sato."

Shigeru then turned around and started walking away but then...

I yelled, "Wait!"

Shigeru turned around, "What?"

I sweat-dropped, "Who is Sato?"

Shigeru did an anime fall, along with someone else, because we heard two thumps instead of only one.

Shigeru got up and reached out a hand to help up whoever else fell, which turned out to be a brown, green streak, haired girl, wearing a green cloak.

_Okay so the next color was green not yellow, but there has to be a yellow cloaked person._

Delia looked at the girl in complete shock, before yelling, "Leaf!"

_Uhh wasn't she dead?_

Leaf had tears in her eyes then ran over to Delia and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, "Mom!"

All of us had tears in our eyes, watching the sweet reunion; I could even see Shigeru wipe away a tear.

Delia wrapped her arms around Leaf to return the hug then asked, "Why did you never come back? I understand my memory, but why?"

Leaf pulled back and walked over to Shigeru, "It's an Elemental's duty to separate themselves from the ones they love. Why do you think Ash rarely talked to you or Misty after he started traveling to new places? Why do you think Gary chose fieldwork instead of working here?"

Rudy scoffed, "Well you can tell your brother that Misty is mine and to stay away from her. Oh wait, he killed her, never mind."

Leaf glanced at Misty's sisters and Johanna, then walked up to Rudy smirking.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

Leaf then poked a finger into Rudy's chest, making him back up slowly, "Oh really? I heard that you cheated on Misty, in front of her, and on the anniversary of my brother's quote on quote death. I also heard that Conway here was a little tipsy that day, and tried to, well you know..."

Leaf pulled away from Rudy; leaving him and Conway completely shocked, while leaving Misty's sisters and Johanna completely mad.

_I feel so sorry for you two, not!_

Misty's sisters advanced slowly on Rudy, then charged and pounded him into pulp.

Johanna walked with a deadly aura around her toward Conway, but all of us turned away, not wanting to see what would become of him, Johanna didn't get mad easily, but her wrath was well known.

After a few seconds we all turned back to see Conway look in serious need of medical attention, Rudy knocked out, covered in bruises, and Shigeru and Leaf doubled over on the floor in laughter.

Soon all of us were laughing as well, with the grownups letting out a few chuckles.

Brock turned toward Shigeru and Leaf then asked, "Someone explain the Ash slash Red slash Satoshi thing, please?"

Shigeru sweat-dropped, "When Satoshi was forced to hide his name as to not trigger Delia's memories, he did it unwillingly, but he had to. The unwillingness caused his personality to split. Red was the unwilling part that tried to escape by staying an Elemental. Ash was the kind and generous part, which wanted to help Delia. Satoshi's appearance also split between them; Red took on red hair and red eyes, while Ash took on black hair and brown eyes, Satoshi had black, red streaked hair, and mahogany eyes."

_Personality split mentally and physically..._

Then a thought returned to me and I turned back to Shigeru and Leaf and asked, "Who is Sato, again?"

Shigeru and Leaf sweat-dropped, then Leaf said, "Sato is our old nickname for Satoshi, just like Shig was our old nickname for Shigeru and Leafy was my old nickname. The only difference is that we don't really use any of them anymore."

_Sato, Satoshi, I feel stupid._

Shigeru grabbed a hold of Leaf's wrist and started dragging her away, "Anyway, we have to kidnap Ashy-boy and give him the flame of Ho-Oh; you don't know how hard it was to track down Ho-Oh especially since both Ho-Oh's types are the ones Ash protects."

I grabbed my head in mock pain, "Too many names; mental breakdown."

Soon everyone was laughing again, but this time a new laugh joined in, when we turned we all saw Ash leaning against the doorway, cracking up.

Shigeru rolled his eyes, "Finally. Here."

Shigeru tossed Ash a small metal container, which Ash caught and opened, letting out a multi-colored flame.

Ash put his hand in it and muttered, "Fire spinner."

He then quickly pulled his hand away and a red cloak appeared covering his body.

_So the cloak came from Ho-Oh's flame._

Ash turned to us and said, "Mom...As for the last thing I mentioned earlier, Gary is your god-son. I'm sorry Mom, but we can't stay. Our duty is more important than our desires, or the desires of anyone else for the matter, just in case you were wondering Satoshi when derived into English is Ash the same applies to Shigeru and Gary, but Gary is spelled with two 'r's. We don't mind if you call us Ash or Gary though. Goodbye, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

(A/N: Shigeru Okido when derived into English is Garry Oak. Satoshi when derived into English is Ash.)

As soon as Ash said that Leaf disappeared in a whirl of leaves, Shigeru turned into ice, then the ice shattered, and flames consumed Ash.

After a few seconds the only things that showed that they had even been there was the wet stain on the carpet and a few burning leaves.

_He's gone again, but at least Delia got back her memories..._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

So two more identities are revealed along with some secrets, but most of you already knew who those two people were.

Remember people, Team Infinity isn't gone... (^_~)

That was a complete filler, but every story has to have at least one.

Review. (^_^)


	9. Chapter 9: Hunted

Hi Guys (^_^)

There is no Yellow in this story; that was a joke on May's part.

My next story will have the Dex-Holders so wait until I finish this one first.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 9: Hunted

* * *

Previously:

*May's POV, Pallet Town*

As soon as Ash said that Leaf disappeared in a whirl of leaves, Shigeru turned into ice, then the ice shattered, and flames consumed Ash.

After a few seconds the only things that showed that they had even been there was the wet stain on the carpet and a few burning leaves.

_He's gone again, but at least Delia got back her memories..._

* * *

*Drew's POV, Larousse City, One Month Later*

_Life has returned to normal, May and I are still going out, much to the dislike of Brianna._

_That girl needs a life._

_We know Ash, Gary, and Leaf are alive, but what about the others are they really dead?_

_Ash, Gary, and Leaf disappeared before we could ask them anything else, other than stuff about them and Delia._

_Maybe that's why they really returned..._

_Delia is the mother of two of them; maybe they knew they couldn't leave her like that so they came back temporarily..._

_What about Ketchum Cliff, Leaf is alive, so why haunt it?_

_Why kill Dawn and Misty?_

_Paul it would make sense, but he changed._

_May is as lost as I am, actually more, but-_

_Oh great, I'm late for our date!_

I was walking down the streets of Larousse, when I realized that I had spent so much time thinking, I was half an hour late to meet May at the Cafe in the center of Larousse.

_Andrew Hayden is never late for anything!_

_Except maybe now..._

I ran as fast as I could to the Cafe and when I got there, I noticed May was talking to a small group of people, one of whom was trying to hit on her, but I could tell she was ignoring it.

I walked up closer in order to hear May say to one of two young brunette twin sisters, "Audrey, I'm sure you'll find someone that-Drew!"

I walked over to May and her friends then took the empty seat next to May and said, "Hello June."

May sighed then turned back to her friends and said, "Audrey, Kathryn, Rafe, Tory, Sid, Rebecca, this is my rival coordinator slash boyfriend, Drew. Drew these are the people I met the last time I came to Larousse, with Ash, Max, and Brock; the twin wearing yellow is Audrey, the twin wearing pink is Kathryn, the taller dark haired brunette is their older brother Rafe, the short and chubby navy-haired boy is Sid, the light blue-haired boy is Tory, and the purple haired girl is Rebecca."

Rafe nodded, the twins squealed, then said, "May you have a boyfriend, how cute!"

Sid looked jealous, but managed to choke out, "Nice to meet you."

Rebecca nodded as well, and Tory smiled, "Hey, Drew! Haven't seen you in Larousse for a while."

May's eyes widened slightly, but then she silently muttered, "Oh yeah, you're from Larousse..."

I smiled slightly, "Really June, I never knew!"

May smacked me slightly, and upon seeing everyone else's confused faces she said, "Well you see, even though my name is May, I'm born in June, get it?"

Everyone nodded while I elbowed May to ask her if that was a total lie or not, she glared at me before nodding, then she continued, "I was born two minutes after midnight June 1st, and my parents still thought it was May, so I'm a May born in June. It's kind of funny."

_Seriously she's born in June!_

The others had a good laugh before pulling up seats and sitting down.

A waitress came by and asked us what we wanted to order, we all ordered our favorite foods and when the food came we ate it.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to choose food for all of them.)

After we all finished we got up and walked around Larousse, chatting idly.

Audrey asked, "May, how did you and Drew meet?"

May and I smiled slightly at the memory, then May said, "We met a few days before my first contest, in Staleport City. I remember we never really got along, always fighting and denying it when our friends and family asked us if we liked each other."

I flicked my hair away from my eyes, "Remember the time after the Kanto Grand Festival and Harley's comment?"

May put her finger to her mouth in a thinking pose and said, "You mean about how it was dangerous for two people to be alone together."

May and I looked at each other and broke out in laughter then May said, "I still find it hard to figure out why Harley tried so hard to push us together if he hated me."

I shrugged and upon seeing everyone else's lost faces I said, "Harley is one of our friends slash rivals, he hates May for hating his baking skills, and I would be surprised if he was straight."

_Harley is so not straight._

Rafe, Audrey, Kathryn, Rebecca, Tory, and Sid nodded and we all kept on walking through the park we had entered.

After a few seconds May grabbed my arm and said, "Drew! We need to leave now!"

I followed her line of sight and noticed that Conway and Rudy were also here, probably looking for May.

I grabbed May's hand and turned toward the others, "We can't stay here."

The others looked confused, but followed us away from the park and to Professor Lund's Lab.

As soon as we went into the Lab, Professor Lund looked up from his work just as confused as the others, "May? Drew? Tory? Rebecca? Rafe? Audrey? Kathryn? Sid?"

I nodded, "Hello, Uncle Rondo, mind if we stay here?"

May and the others, except Tory looked at me weirdly, probably not believing that Professor Lund was my uncle, but I'm not in charge of my lineage.

_Should have told them before._

Professor Lund raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

May and I sighed, but May spoke, "Remember when you guys came to Ash and his friend Gary's memorial a year ago?"

Everyone nodded so May continued, "Well Ash's rival Paul, was killed by the Elemental of Fire during the Memorial, shortly after he left because he couldn't stand seeing the girl he loved, a.k.a. Dawn with another man, a.k.a. Conway. Anyway, a year after the memorial, a month and a half ago, Professor Oak sort of held a reunion party for Ash and Gary's closest friends, during that party, Dawn broke up with Conway, and the girl Ash loved, Misty, broke up with the guys she started dating to help get over Ash, a.k.a. Rudy. I ditched Drew, then Misty, Dawn, and I went on a girls' day out. When it was getting close to sunset we wanted to watch it, so found a cliff with the best view, but before that we came across Paul's ghost who warned us not to go to Ketchum Cliff. After a few minutes at the cliff, we noticed that that specific cliff was Ketchum Cliff. As soon as we figured that out, two cloaked figures, one in purple and the other in red appeared and murdered Dawn and Misty..."

May was started to lose her focus, so I continued, "The two cloaked figures took Misty and Dawn's bodies; just liked the Elemental of Fire had done with Paul's body. At Misty's memorial, which was held the day after Dawn and Paul's memorial, Arceus summoned us to the Hall of Origin. There, Arceus asked us to help him defeat Team Infinity, and enlisted Red, the Elemental of Fire to help us, who we found out was the one that had murdered Misty. We nearly defeated Team Infinity, but then an explosion happened and they ran away. After the explosion, we found out that Ash never died, and that he was Red all along. Ash killed Misty and Paul, and ordered the person with him to kill Dawn, that's what it seems like, but none of us are willing to believe it, it doesn't add up."

As soon as I finished speaking I looked around to notice that everyone was still thinking about what I had said, and then Tory said, "I don't believe Ash killed anyone, that isn't like him. Just why did you drag us away from the park?"

May sighed, "Rudy and Conway want revenge against Ash, because he personally never liked either of them and he took away the girls they supposedly loved. They want to arrest him and get him either a life sentence or the death penalty. Since I was the only one there during the murders, they want me to witness against him."

Everyone gasped, then Audrey said, "But you aren't going to, right?"

I wrapped an arm around May's waist and said, "Do you really think we would actually do that?"

Everyone else nodded, but May and I heard someone say in the distance, "Thank You."

When May and I turned toward the window to see who it was all we saw was a red billowing cloak.

May smiled and yelled, "We'll always be on your side Ash."

I saw Ash raise a hand to show he had heard, while everyone else was just staring, not believing it was Ash.

_You've changed a lot..._

* * *

*Ash's POV, Elemental Secret Base*

_It's good to know some people are still on my side._

_Too bad we all have to hide._

_That rhymed!_

I took off my red cloak and tossed it onto the hook near the entrance, which also held a blue cloak, a green cloak, a purple cloak, an indigo cloak, and a dark gray cloak.

I walked into the living room like area and saw Misty sitting on the couch watching a news report on the damage done by Team Infinity.

I grabbed the remote to change the channel, but Misty must have had known I was there and grabbed it at the same time; she then tugged the remote and said, "I was here first Ash."

I mock pouted and tugged the remote, "But I just came all the way back from Larousse."

Misty tugged again, "So, ladies first."

I was about to come up with a retort, when Paul walked in and grabbed the remote from our hands then changed the channel to a Pokémon Battle going on between Tobias and Brandon.

Misty and I sighed, knowing that getting the remote from Paul was impossible, unless you were Dawn.

_I can't believe that she still doesn't know he likes her._

_Maybe Leaf can help with some matchmaking._

I turned toward Paul and asked, "You want to see how well your dad fares against him right?"

_I still can't believe that Brandon is his father, I sort of understand why he was the way he was because of that._

Paul nodded and turned back toward the screen.

After a few minutes Dawn, Gary, and Leaf walked in, talking separate seats around the room.

After the battle ended, Brandon lost, I decided to speak, "Seems like our old friends Conway and Rudy want to have me killed or sent to jail."

Dawn and Misty's hands turned into fists, murderous looks on their faces.

Paul scoffed, "They would never do that, and your friends would never help them."

Leaf rolled her eyes, "They still have the audacity?"

Gary smirked, "Can't wait to see them try."

I smiled and reached out my hand, "Let's let the games begin."

Everyone else placed their hands on top of mine, even Paul, "The Elementals and Infinite Guardians will always prevail."

_Seems like the hunted are now the hunters._

* * *

To Be Continued...

Who here didn't miss Paul, Dawn, and Misty?

The game has started.

Review. (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10: Return

Greetings all. (^_^)

I don't own Pokémon and never will, if I did I wouldn't make Ash so dense in Isshu/Unova and he would be with Misty already.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 10: Return

* * *

Previously:

*Ash's POV, Elemental Secret Base*

After the battle ended, Brandon lost, I decided to speak, "Seems like our old friends Conway and Rudy want to have me killed or sent to jail."

Dawn and Misty's hands turned into fists, murderous looks on their faces.

Paul scoffed, "They would never do that, and your friends would never help them."

Leaf rolled her eyes, "They still have the audacity?"

Gary smirked, "Can't wait to see them try."

I smiled and reached out my hand, "Let's let the games begin."

Everyone else placed their hands on top of mine, even Paul, "The Elementals and Infinite Guardians will always prevail."

_Seems like the hunted are now the hunters._

* * *

*May's POV, Pallet Town, a few hours later, around nightfall*

_We're back in Pallet again._

_We need to track down Ash and whoever is with them._

_Professor Oak might be able to help us, but he might not be able to._

After Drew and I saw Ash in Larousse we knew that he had heard us and was going to avoid Conway and Rudy or do something to make their lives miserable.

_Ash would never avoid them, and knowing the true him, he is so going to make their likes miserable._

None of the people that Drew and I had met in Larousse knew the full story, but they were willing to help Ash.

_He helped all of us, but I have a feeling it was part of his Elemental duties._

As soon as we reached Professor Oak's Mansion, we knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by Max a few seconds later.

Max smiled, "May, Drew, I knew you two would come, and it seems like you brought Audrey, Kathryn, Rafe, Rebecca, Sid, and Tory with you, that helps. Kidd, Lady Ilene, Elizabeth and her family already came. Also some of Ash's friends from Sinnoh came."

(A/N: Elizabeth is from the 9th movie, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.)

Drew and I raised an eyebrow each and I asked, "Why are they all here?"

Max shrugged, "They all said that they heard rumors about Team Infinity, and they want to help us defeat them."

_So they all know nothing about Ash._

Drew and I nodded then followed Max into the living room to see everyone Max had already mentioned, along with some of Ash's Sinnoh friends, Riley, Nando, Zoey, Kenny, Sheena, and, "Scott!"

Scott turned around and smiled, "Hello May, good to see you again."

I walked over to Scott and hugged him, "I haven't seen you since Ash finished the Battle Frontier."

Upon hearing Ash's name everyone that didn't know yet saddened, but I smiled and said, "I know all of you miss Ash, but I have good news and bad news. I'll start with the good news first because the bad news won't make sense without it... The good news is Ash isn't dead."

Many gasps were heard around the room, Elizabeth even jumped up and down squealing.

I sighed, "The bad news is that Paul, Misty, and Dawn are dead."

Riley asked, "Are you sure about all this?"

_I was there when it happened, how could I not know?_

I felt my body begin to shake, but I still choked out, "All of us that came to the party a month and a half ago saw Ash, talked to him, and watched him leave again. Only Reggie and Brandon saw Paul's murder, actually not even, they never really saw him murdered. I was the only one to see Misty and Dawn murdered."

I broke off because it was always a touchy subject so Drew continued, "The other part of the bad news is that Ash is being blamed for the three murders, by Rudy and Conway, even though Ash is responsible for two of them and partially responsible for the other one..."

Lady Ilene jumped up, "Ash would never do that he is much too honorable."

I had finally managed to contain myself and said quietly, but slowly getting louder, "It wasn't exactly Ash who murdered them and after all that has happened I don't believe that any of them were really murdered. Ash and Gary supposedly died in freak accident, yet both of them are still alive. Leaf, Ash's twin supposedly died over ten years ago in a rock slide, but she was alive the entire time. Nothing makes sense anymore."

Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me say, "When Truth and Reality combine things don't always make sense."

I turned around and yelled, "A-Satoshi."

Standing in the doorway was our favorite black, red streak, haired, mahogany eyes friend, Satoshi; wearing his famous red cloak with the hood still up.

_I was hoping it would be Ash, even though he and Satoshi are the same person..._

Satoshi sighed and shook his head, "We're pretty much the same person May, it doesn't make a difference, I won't care."

I sighed, "I know, but I still miss Ash."

Satoshi laughed, "Ash isn't gone May..."

Drew raised a hand, "At least you came here, we need your help."

Satoshi nodded, "I know. Technically Dawn, Paul, or Misty aren't even dead..."

Many gasps were heard around the room.

_They're alive!_

I ran over to Ash/Satoshi and hugged him, "I knew they weren't dead!"

(A/N: Just for my sake and yours since Ash and Satoshi are the same person I'm just going to use Satoshi's name.)

Satoshi pulled away from the hug rather quickly and muttered under his breath, "Great. They're here."

Before I could ask what he meant the door that Satoshi had closed, flew open and revealed none other than Rudy and Conway.

So neither could see him, Satoshi ducked behind a couch next to us.

I glared at Rudy and Conway and asked, "Why are you here?"

Conway walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, "You have to help us May. It's only logical. Truth and Justice must prevail."

I ripped myself out of his grip and walked back to Drew, who wrapped an arm around my waist, before I replied, "I won't help you. There is a reason behind every murder. The reason is just as important."

Rudy walked over to us and pushed Drew away from me and said, "Listen Maple, you will help us."

(A/N: May's full name is May Haruka Maple.)

Drew wiped away some blood from his mouth and asked, "Or What?"

Rudy smirked, "Or I could tell the entire world that her father failed the Johto Gymleader Test."

I gasped, "Only because they wanted a young Gymleader, he passed the test, he just wasn't accepted."

_How did he even find that out?_

From the corner of my eye I saw Satoshi get up and sneak behind Conway, covering his mouth, then Satoshi said, "Resorting to blackmail, and you said I was bad."

Conway's eyes widened, while Rudy turned around, "Why look here, seems like Satoshi, or should I say Ash has walked straight into our hands."

Despite all the gasps Satoshi didn't let go of Conway and calmly said, "Rudy you know your plan isn't going to succeed, give up already."

Rudy snorted, "As if Ashy, you took Misty away from me and Dawn away from Conway.

Satoshi didn't say anything; all he did was stare out the window, as if all the answers were lurking outside.

Rudy smirked, "Conway."

Conway took advantage of Satoshi's lack of attention and escaped from his grip, then grabbed a dagger from somewhere and lunged to kill Satoshi, for real.

Just as the dagger was about to hit Satoshi, a purple cloaked figure appeared and grabbed the dagger, while throwing Conway to the side.

_So that's why he was looking out the window, to see if 'Space' was here yet._

Conway got up and looked at 'Space' then yelled, "You're the person that May said killed Dawn."

'Space' only said, "I didn't kill her, I only knocked her out. Sato did the same to Misty."

Rudy walked forward, "Then explain the blood."

_I want to know that too._

Satoshi shrugged, "You can buy anything online, besides it was fake."

_True you can buy anything online._

Rudy growled, "If Misty and Dawn are alive then show us some proof, or can't you?"

'Space' started walking away, which made Conway yell, "Where do you think you are going?"

If we could have seen Space's face, we would have seen his eyes roll, "To get Misty and Dawn, smart a**."

That was the last straw for Conway, he lunged at 'Space' but 'Space side-stepped out of the way and the only thing that Conway was able to do was make 'Space's' hood fall to reveal purple, white streaked, hair, and a face very familiar to us, "Paul?"

Conway backed away slowly, "How, you're supposed to be dead? Ash killed you just like he did Misty, but you're alive and you killed Dawn."

Paul shrugged, "I never killed her and before you ask about the hair, it changed color when I merged with Palkia and became the Guardian of Space. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get Dawn and Misty."

As Paul was about to move, a voice said, "No need to Paul, we're right here."

All of us turned to see a dark gray cloaked, orange, dark gray streaked, haired Misty and an indigo cloaked, indigo, white streaked, haired Dawn, slightly hiding behind Misty.

Rudy and Conway took a few steps back, before they yelled, "How are you alive?"

Misty and Dawn smirked evilly, then Misty covered Dawn's ears and said, "Everything was an illusion Gary planted, him being the Psychic Elemental helped...They only reason that Ash and Paul had to kill us was because Arceus needed someone to be the Guardian of Time, Dialga was dying, just like Palkia was, and someone else to be the Guardian of Shadows, Giratina didn't want to be the Guardian of both Death and Shadows, as luck would have it Ash applied Paul for the position of Guardian of Space and since the Guardian of Space and the Guardian of Time are destined lovers, Dawn was chosen. Even though they will never admit they like each other. Since Ash missed me, he got me stuck with Guardian of Shadows since Giratina wanted to keep Death."

Paul denied ever liking Dawn, but he was ignored.

Misty had uncovered Dawn's ears, so she just looked around confused and asked, "Why is Paul saying he doesn't like me? What did you say Misty?"

Misty faltered a bit before saying, "Conway just accused Paul of liking you."

_Total lie._

Dawn walked up to Conway and slapped him, leaving both Rudy and Conway in shock.

Dawn glared at Conway, "Don't ever mess up my life again. I hate you."

Satoshi finally let his hood down and said, "Seems like the predators have lost to the prey."

Everyone gasped from Ash's appearance and the questioning began.

_Seems like Rudy and Conway lost._

* * *

*Rudy's POV, Outskirts of Pallet Town around midnight*

_I can't believe that Dawn and Misty are alive, and now they hate us._

Conway and I were walked away from Pallet, having been kicked out and made fools out of while everyone else celebrated.

Once we were on the route or Viridian, we were stopped by a grunt, who asked us, "Seems like you've been abandoned by your friends, care to join us?"

Conway and I looked at each other and nodded, before following the grunt.

The grunt lead us to a building hidden in the forest.

The grunt's boss greeted us and said, "You have now joined us in our plan for revenge. Prepare to fight."

_Seems like the hunt hasn't ended yet._

_Team Infinity and the Hunters will return._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Team Infinity and everyone else is back.

*evil smile*

Review. (^_^)


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

Hello (^_^)

I obviously don't own Pokémon, because if I did May and Drew would have admitted their feelings a LONG time ago.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 11: Betrayal

* * *

Previously:

*Rudy's POV, Outskirts of Pallet Town around midnight*

_I can't believe that Dawn and Misty are alive, and now they hate us._

Conway and I were walked away from Pallet, having been kicked out and made fools out of while everyone else celebrated.

Once we were on the route or Viridian, we were stopped by a grunt, who asked us, "Seems like you've been abandoned by your friends, care to join us?"

Conway and I looked at each other and nodded, before following the grunt.

The grunt led us to a building hidden in the forest.

The grunt's boss greeted us and said, "You have now joined us in our plan for revenge. Prepare to fight."

_Seems like the hunt hasn't ended yet._

_Team Infinity and the Hunters will return._

* * *

*Drew's POV, Pallet Town Pokémon Center, the next morning*

I woke up and looked around to see that I was in Pallet's Pokémon Center with May sleeping peacefully on the other bed in the room.

I decided to let her sleep and feeling too lazy to get out of bed myself I just laid there thinking.

_Things have been peaceful for a long time, something will just happen soon, I can just tell._

Last night we had a party to celebrate our reunion, we somehow everyone very close to us got there before the night ended...

* * *

Flashback

* * *

*Drew's POV, Professor Oak's Mansion*

_It seems so perfect now._

_All our friends are back and ALIVE._

_They have changed, but so have we._

_Paul isn't as cold as I remember him to have been, he's more social and his hair has changed from plain purple to purple with white streaks._

_Ash, I mean Satoshi, I'm so used to calling him Ash, is more serious and keeps to himself, and his hair is still kind of weird, black with red streaks._

_Shigeru I never really knew him, but he really sticks out with the brown, light blue streaked hair._

_Dawn seems like she has been through death and back, which she sort of has, she isn't as hyper as before and her hair is blue with white streaks._

_Misty has just been staying with Satoshi the entire night, I wonder if they confessed their love for each other... Her hair is orange with gray streaks._

_No one knows a lot about Leaf because she has been quote on quote dead for the longest, but her hair is brown with green streaks, finally someone other than me has green hair._

After finishing my analysis of everyone I noticed that May was talking to Misty, Dawn, and Leaf about stuff no guy would ever want to hear, shopping.

I backed away slowly and ended up bumping into Satoshi, who only raised his eyebrows.

_He's barely like the Satoshi we knew._

I just got up not muttering an apology and soon Shigeru and Paul joined us then I said, "We should escape now, they're talking about going shopping."

Paul, Shigeru, and Satoshi's eyes widened and all of them muttered, "Oh no!"

From behind me I heard Leaf asked, "Oh no what?"

Shigeru came up with a comeback quickly, "Conway's been throwing glances at Dawn every two seconds and is sizing her up."

All of us turned to Conway to notice he really was doing that.

_Ouch caught man, you're also dead meat._

Dawn stalked over to Conway, murderous intent in her eyes and dealt a vicious left hook toward Conway's face, probably breaking his nose, but no one could tell from all the blood, then said, "Look at me like that again and you are dead. I hate you. If I could I would kill you, but then I'd probably lose my position as Guardian of Time..."

Everyone was shocked from Dawn's blunt cruelness, well everyone except Satoshi, Shigeru, Paul, Misty, Lead, and Dawn herself.

The silence was finally broken when all of us heard a gasp from the doorway.

When we turned we saw Dawn's shocked mother, Johanna, standing next to an equally shocked Professor Oak and Delia.

Dawn smiled and ran over to her mother, "Mom!"

After coming out of her shock Johanna reached out to hug Dawn, "Dawn! You're alive!"

As soon as a few seconds had passed Dawn and Johanna let go of each other so Dawn could hug Delia and Professor Oak.

All of us watched with either a smile on our faces or tears in our eyes.

Soon another voice cried out, "Dawn!"

We looked to see that Brandon, Reggie, and Reggie's girlfriend, Maylene had also arrived.

Dawn let go of Professor Oak and ran over to hug the three new arrivals, "Maylene! Reggie! Brandon!"

When all three hugs were completed, two long and one very short, Brandon being the shortest.

Reggie smiled, "Seems like one death never really happened."

Maylene grinned, "It's great to have you back."

Brandon managed a small smile, "At least one of you are alive."

Next to me Paul smirked then started walking toward his family, "Try all three."

Brandon, Reggie, Maylene, Johanna, Professor Oak, and Delia turned to look at us and gasped.

Paul walked over to Reggie, Brandon, and Maylene, and very uncharacteristically hugged them.

Brandon was the first to pull out of the group hug and said, "We deserve an explanation young man."

Everyone nodded so Satoshi said, "Well it all started when you and Reggie left during my duel with Paul..."

* * *

Flashback, within a Flashback

* * *

*Satoshi's POV, Route between Viridian and Pallet*

As soon as Paul fell limp into my arms, I took out a cellphone from my pocket and started dialing.

After a few moments someone picked up, "What is it, Red?"

I smiled slightly, "Blue, tell Green, that I have Paul."

I could feel Blue smiling, "Good. Bring his body over."

_I'm sorry, Paul, but it's for the best._

With that flames consumed mine and Paul's bodies.

* * *

*Elemental Secret Hideout, Still Satoshi's POV*

After a few seconds I reappeared in the base, emerging from fire just like I had disappeared.

I walked over to a room we had prepared just for Paul and placed him inside, since only Leaf could heal him I called her over.

Leaf walked in and looked at Paul, "He'll make a good Guardian of Space. I can see why you recommended him. His hair even matches Palkia's purple. It's just too bad Palkia and Dialga were poisoned by the red chain Cyrus used on them..."

I nodded, "Dialga can survive until we have an opportunity to quote on quote take Dawn's life. Palkia barely has any time left so as soon as Paul wakes up we have to take him to Palkia. It would help if you healed him though."

Leaf looked at me oddly, "What did you do to him? On second thought I probably already know, you used one of Shigeru's illusions, didn't you? I knew it. Synthesis!"

_How does she do that?_

I shook my head, "And I didn't even say anything."

Leaf stuck out her tongue toward me and was about to say something but then we heard some groaning.

Leaf turned toward Paul and smiled, "You're awake!"

Paul rubbed his head, "No thanks to Red..."

_And I'm right here._

I glared at him half-heartedly, "Hey!"

Paul turned toward me, "Why are you here? I thought you wanted to kill me."

I shrugged, "I wasn't supposed to kill you. Arceus needs you to become the new Guardian of Space. Palkia is nearly dead, dying from poison."

Paul glared at me, "Why should I listen to you?"

I scoffed, "I'm a powerful Elemental?"

Paul snorted, "As if. What is an Elemental anyway?"

Leaf butted in before I could saw anything cruel, "An Elemental is a human with the powers of six different Pokémon types. There are three in total. Our duty is to protect the Pokémon. Also, all three of us live here."

Paul nodded, "Okay... Just tell me why I should listen to you two."

I sighed, and lowered my hood, which I had kept up the entire time, "Because I'm your friend Paul. I had to choose duty now it's your turn."

Paul just stared in shock, "Ash?"

I nodded, "Yes, but my name was never Ash it was Satoshi. I had to change it because of Mom..."

After coming out of his shock, Paul nodded and said, "Her memory problem?"

_Does the whole world know about it?_

I sighed, "My name is a trigger to her memory, but if she remembers everything too quickly she has an emotional breakdown. The reason she originally forgot was because Leaf here had to fake her death. Leaf is my twin."

Leaf waved, "Hi, I'm Leaf Green Ketchum, and I'm pretty sure you already know my brother Satoshi Red Ketchum."

Paul chuckled, "Leaf as a first name? Colors as middle names? Ketchum as a last name?"

Shigeru who had come a few minutes ago added, "Satoshi means Ash as well."

Paul looked at Shigeru confused while I retorted, "And your name is Shigeru Blue Oak, which is derived from a tree's name."

Shigeru rolled his eyes, "And your point is?"

I lunged at Shigeru, and was about to choke him, but then Leaf cut in, "Boys? You do realize we have a guest here that we need to take to the Hall of Origin right away. Palkia's time is nearly up."

Shigeru and I got up and dusted ourselves off, "Sorry..."

_As if._

Leaf nodded, arms crossed, "You'd better be. Let's go."

Shigeru grabbed Leaf who grabbed me, and I grabbed Paul, who raised an eyebrow but we didn't answer him because by then Shigeru had already transported us to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

*Hall of Origin, Satoshi's POV, again*

All of us ended up in a lopsided pile, with Shigeru on the bottom, Leaf on top of him, me on top of Leaf, and Paul on top of me.

"Paul could you get off?"

Paul got up, and I got up right after him, but when Leaf tried to get up, I pushed her back down, her mouth crashing with Shigeru's mouth.

_Can't help it._

I smirked, "I know you two are head over heels for each other, but really?"

Paul smiled slightly, while Leaf and Shigeru got up, red as tomato berries.

I started walking toward Palkia's room, Leaf and Shigeru followed grumbling, Paul tailed behind them, just looking around.

As soon as we reached the door I knocked carefully, not wanting to wake up Palkia.

Dialga, in her human form answered the door.

Dialga looked like she had been crying, there were tear marks running down her cheeks.

Leaf reached over and pulled her into a comforting hug, "I know you feel sad Dialga, but he'll be in a better place now..."

_Seems like Dialga is taking it hard._

Paul's jaw dropped, then again whose wouldn't upon discovering that the mighty deity of Time was standing in front of them with white hair, wearing indigo, knee length dress with indigo leggings underneath; then I wouldn't believe it either.

Dialga and Leaf let go of each other after a few seconds, then Dialga turned toward Paul and said, "You must be the one that is supposed to take Palkia's place."

Paul nodded dumbly, the first and probably last time he would ever do that in his life, "I guess I am that's what they told me."

Dialga smiled slightly, "Follow me."

Dialga led us carefully through Palkia's chambers to his bedroom.

When we got there we found Palkia, in human form, lying on the bed, wearing purple pajamas.

His skin was so pale it rivaled the color of his white hair.

_Seems like we got here just in time._

Shigeru, Leaf, and I formed a triangle around him and called out our strongest healing moves; Shigeru used Heal Wish, Leaf used Synthesis, and I used Recover.

Palkia gained some color and opened his eyes, "Dialga? Elementals? My time is nearly up, did you bring my successor?"

I pushed Paul forward and he stumbled to Palkia's side.

Palkia looked at him and smiled slightly, "I can sense you've had your heart broken because the one you love has chosen someone else, but she will come back to you in the end."

Paul looked at Palkia shocked, not believing that he knew exactly what happened.

_I knew Paul liked Dawn, if I could go back then I would ask Brock for the ten dollars he owes me._

Palkia's smile widened a little, then he continued, "Take my powers, become the new Guardian of Space. Find your love once again and take her for your own. Good luck."

With that Palkia grasped Paul's hand and transferred all his powers into him.

As soon as all Palkia's power was in Paul, Paul fell to the ground, while Palkia started fading, "I'll always love you Dialga. We will meet again in the Spirit World."

Palkia disappeared in a flourish of sparkles, while Dialga ran forward trying to stop him from leaving, "Palkia you can't leave me!"

_Seems like one life has left us, but still lives on slightly._

All of us turned toward Paul, except for Dialga who was still crying, and saw that he had grown purple and white wings, and white streaks had appeared in his hair; a purple glow surrounding him.

Paul slowly opened his eyes and sat up, "Did it work?"

I nodded, and Shigeru and I leaned forward to help him onto his feet, while Leaf comforted Dialga.

Suddenly Dialga's head shot up and her eyes glowed blue, "The moment will come in one year's time, when the Guardian of Shadows and the new Guardian of Time will rise."

As soon as Dialga finished speaking, her eyes lost their glow, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Leaf took her pulse, "She's put herself into a state of hibernation, and she won't wake up until a year has passed, but the poison will still have the same effect as if she was awake."

(A/N: Pokémon can have pulses.)

I walked over and picked up Dialga, "I'm taking her to her chambers. The rest of you go back to the base. Paul all your Pokémon should have arrived there by now, our Pokémon should be explaining to yours what happened."

Paul nodded, still confused, then Shigeru and Leaf grabbed each of his arms and teleported.

I walked out of Palkia's chambers, with Dialga piggy-backing on my back, and into the Hall of Origin.

I was greeted with all the legendries there, mourning over Palkia.

I made my way over to Dialga's chambers and placed her on her bed then made my way back to the Hall of Origin.

I bowed down in front of Arceus, who looked up at me and asked, "You completed the transfer?"

I nodded, "Yes, but Dialga's gone into a sleeping state, she said she'll wake up when we can get someone to replace her, which she said would be in a year's time."

Arceus nodded, "Also, Giratina feels like giving up her powers of Shadows, can you find someone to take them?"

I thought about it for a second, "I have an idea, but Dialga said that both would rise in a year's time so we have to wait until then."

Arceus accepted my answer, "You can leave now."

I got up and erupted into a ball of flames.

_I'm sorry Misty, but you are the best candidate to bring into this mess, other than Dawn._

* * *

*Satoshi's POV, One Year Later, Elemental Base*

_Seems like the time has arrived._

_The opportunity to take Dawn and Misty and make them join us is at hand._

I got up from my meditation and walked over to Paul, who was battling Pikachu and failing.

(A/N: I finally brought Pikachu in.)

Paul gritted his teeth after another attack from Torterra didn't affect Pikachu, "How is he still not hurt?"

I put a hand on Paul's shoulder, which made him turn around, and I explained, "Pikachu is born of electricity as long as it exists, he can't be defeated."

Paul sighed, "You hid your powers, and you also hid your Pokémon's strength..."

I smiled, "Yes, I did, but the time has come for us to take Misty and Dawn."

Paul smiled slightly, and upon seeing it I smirked, "Seems like someone has a major crush on Dawn."

Paul scowled, "What about you and Misty?"

_You plan is backfiring Paul._

I smirked, "At least I admitted it to Dawn and Brock, and they told the world, even Misty knows. I bet only all of us here and the legendries know about your major crush on Dawn."

Paul scoffed and started walking away, while I shouted, "Denial."

Paul ignored me, but then I yelled, "I still haven't told you the plan yet."

That stopped him; Paul turned around and started walking back toward me, grumbling curses under his breath, "Fine. What's the plan?"

I smiled, "I'm going to use my ghost powers to make you a ghost; you will warn May, Misty, and Dawn to not go to Ketchum Cliff, since girls love watching the sunset and Ketchum Cliff has the best view, they will end up going there not knowing it. Then you and I under our cloaks will attack them, knocking out Dawn and Misty and letting May escape, but we'll ask Shigeru to cast an illusion to make it look like we killed them. Then we'll jump over the side of the cliff; Leaf will suck us into the rock and we'll end up back here with Misty and Dawn."

Paul looked at me weirdly, "You actually came up with a good plan, but why must I appear as a ghost?"

I sighed, "When they finally realize they're at Ketchum Cliff, they'll remember the warning and know something bad will happen, and everyone else will really believe that they are dead. Also, Reggie and your father haven't told anyone that you are dead."

Paul sighed, "Dad and Reggie never really were the ones to accept loss..."

_I know how you feel Paul, so does Leaf..._

* * *

*Satoshi's POV, Ketchum Cliff, a few hours later*

_Seems like our plan is working._

Paul asked, "When are we going to move in?"

I sighed, "When they finally realize that they are on Ketchum Cliff, which is now."

Off in the distance Misty screamed, "Ketchum Cliff! The place were Leaf Ketchum died!"

Paul looked at me oddly, but then Dawn yelled, "Paul said not to come here."

I smirked and threw a fireball at them, only narrowly missing May on purpose.

The three girls turned to see Paul and me appearing from the forest.

Paul said sinisterly, "You should have listened to your friend and not come here. Now you will pay the price."

May screamed and managed to run away from the cliff and to the shelter of a tree at the edge of the nearby forest.

Dawn and Misty however where not lucky.

_Perfect_

Paul and I advanced, the illusion Shigeru had cast made illusion daggers appear in our hands

Before either Dawn or Misty could move, Paul and I were at holding them, fake daggers at their necks.

I said, "Say, Goodbye to your friend. We can't kill her now that she is in the forest. Space, now!"

As I said that Paul and I motioned to slice Dawn and Misty's necks, which made fake blood, sprout from the daggers, while the three girls started in shock, Paul and I hit pressure points on Dawn and Misty's backs to knock them out.

May was too shocked to do anything and just watched as we supposedly killed Dawn and Misty.

When Misty and Dawn collapsed, they collapsed into mine and Paul's arms.

Paul and I threw them on our shoulders, and jumped the edge of the cliff, only to have Leaf appear from the rock and grab us, rock travelling to our base.

However, we could still hear May's screams.

* * *

*Satoshi's POV, Elemental Base, the next morning*

_Since we needed to save our strength to wake up Dialga, we left Misty and Dawn to wake up by themselves._

_I feel bad for leaving May like that, but it was necessary._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a scream.

_Seems like those two are finally up._

I ran over to the room, grabbing my cloak, and saw that Paul had already arrived, his cloak on as well.

We opened the door slightly to see that Dawn and Misty were awake hugging each other and crying.

Dawn choked out, "How are we still alive?"

Misty whispered, "I don't know."

Paul and I opened the door fully and I said, "We weren't supposed to kill you, only make it look like you were dead and bring you here."

Dawn and Misty turned toward us, and gasped, hugging each other tighter.

Paul and I chuckled, and then Paul said, "Is that really how you treat an old friend?"

Dawn asked, "What do you mean?"

I smirked, "Only this."

Paul and I removed the hoods of our cloaks, letting our faces show.

Dawn and Misty's jaws dropped, and then Misty asked, "Ash?"

When I nodded Misty got up and tackled me into kiss.

(A/N: Is it even possible to tackle someone into a kiss?)

Paul rolled his eyes, Dawn smiled, Misty wrapped her arm around my neck, closing her eyes, and I closed my eyes and kissed back, wrapping my arms around Misty's waist.

_That wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but I still like it._

After a few seconds Paul said, "I know you two are head over heels over each other, but I think that is enough."

Dawn fake coughed, "Misty, Ash, can you stop?"

Misty and I let go of each other, faces covered in a full red blush.

I laughed uneasily, "Anyway, as you can tell I'm alive and so is Paul."

Misty looked Paul up and down, "Are you sure? We saw his ghost last night."

Paul sighed, "Satoshi used his Ghost Elemental powers to turn me into a ghost temporarily."

Dawn and Misty raised an eyebrow each, "Who's Satoshi?"

I raised my hand sheepishly, "Umm, me, my name was never Ash it was always Satoshi. Blame Mom's memory problem for making me have to use a fake one, my real name would trigger her memories, but Satoshi does mean Ash in English..."

Dawn and Misty nodded then Misty asked, "What is an Elemental?"

_Talk about deja vu._

Paul rolled his eyes, "An Elemental is a human that has powers from six different Pokémon; their job is to protect the Pokémon. There are three Elementals in total, since there are seventeen Pokémon types and the special power of light which is given to the Elemental with only five Pokémon type powers. I on the other hand am the Guardian of Space; I became the Guardian of Space a year ago when Palkia died from poisoning due to the Red Chain."

Dawn asked, "Who are the other elementals?"

I sighed, "Shigeru, who you two know as Gary and my twin sister, Leaf."

Dawn and Misty's eyes widened, "The same Leaf that died on Ketchum Cliff?"

Upon hearing their names Leaf and Shigeru came over to the room and asked, "You called?"

Dawn shrieked, "Ahhh, both of you are supposed to be dead."

Leaf and Shigeru sweat-dropped, then Shigeru said, "If Sato, Satoshi, is alive then do think I would be dead? Leaf is the Elemental of Rock Type Pokémon; do you think a Rock-Slide would kill her?"

Dawn and Misty sweat-dropped at their own stupidity.

_Kinda obvious when you put it that way._

I sweat-dropped at everyone then said, "Anyway, Dialga's time should come soon, so we should hurry."

Misty looked at me weirdly, "Dialga's time?"

I sighed, "Palkia wasn't the only one poisoned by the Red Chain. Dialga wasn't poisoned as much, but it isn't a treatable poison. She's going to die soon; we barely got Paul to Palkia in time. Palkia was already dead when we got there... All three of us had to use our strongest healing moves to bring him back long enough for him to give his powers to Paul. Dialga was so depressed she feel into a state of hibernation. She said she would only awaken when her time came to pass on her powers, which would be around the same time we brought you here. Dawn you have to become the new Guardian of Time. Giratina is becoming sick from a power overload, Misty you need to take half Giratina's powers and become the Guardian of Shadows."

Misty nodded, "Then I'll be with you, right? You don't know how much I missed you."

I turned toward her and said, "I missed you too Mist."

When we started leaning in, Leaf coughed loudly and said, "Okay! Let's go."

_She just had to ruin the moment._

Before any of us could complain Shigeru, Leaf, and Paul grabbed all of us and we were transported to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

*Satoshi's POV, Hall of Origin*

_Well, Dialga needs us right now..._

I sighed, "Well let's go time is a wasting."

I lead everyone to Dialga's chambers and through the rooms until we reached her bedroom.

Once we got there we were met by Arceus and Giratina, in human form, sitting by Dialga's side.

Without looking up Arceus said, "I assume you brought Dawn with you."

Dawn nodded, "I'm here, but how did you know who I was?"

Arceus got up and turned toward us, wearing his normal white shirt, white pants, gold jacket, and gold, white, and silver sneakers, his hair was silver.

After a few seconds of scanning us over Arceus replied, "I met you before, Dawn, when I was on a rampage. I believe you Satoshi was travelling with you and Brock, and that you were helping a descendant of Damos named Sheena. All legendries are human, they just have Pokémon forms."

(A/N: Satoshi did NOT mention to the others the fact that legendries are human, instead he said they had human forms)

Dawn thought about it for a few seconds before her eyes widened, "Arceus?"

Arceus smiled slightly, "The same, but I believe you are here to take Dialga's powers, nothing to do with me. Giratina and I will be waiting for you in the main hall. Come, Giratina."

Giratina got up from her spot on the other side of Dialga, which allowed us to see her gold and gray flats, gray jeans, red, gold, and gray dress-like shirt, and her black hair.

Giratina followed Arceus out of the chambers, but stopped at the door and said, "I expect to see you soon Misteria."

After they were gone Dawn said, "I never thought Giratina would be a girl. I knew Arceus was male, but Giratina a girl?"

Paul, Leaf, Shigeru, and I laughed, and then Paul said, "I know shocker isn't it. The Guardian of Life is male and the Guardian of Death and Shadows, soon to be just Death, is female."

I added, "With a name like Giratina do you think she would be a guy?"

_I would never name a boy Giratina._

Dawn nodded, "I guess that is true..."

Misty just asked, "How did she know my full first name?"

Leaf smiled, "It's one of the greatest mysteries of the world, Giratina knows everything, but I think Arceus told her."

All of us shared a laughed then Shigeru said, "Dawn, I think you should grab hold of Dialga's hand, it might wake her up, then she can transfer he powers to you."

Dawn did as she was told and grabbed Dialga's hand, as soon as she did Dialga's eyes shot open and she said, "I knew you would come, you will fit the position perfectly. Take my powers."

Before Dawn could say anything an indigo glow surrounded her, and she collapsed into Paul's arms, but he had to change her position when indigo and white wings sprouted from her back.

Dialga took one last look at Dawn and said, "Thank you, now I can be with Palkia forever."

Dawn, who was still conscious, yelled as Dialga was fading, "Don't leave yet, I don't know how to contain use the powers you gave me."

Dialga sent Dawn one last fleeting smiled, "I know you can, your friends will help you."

Dawn got up to touch Dialga, but Dialga was already gone before Dawn could touch her.

Dawn just looked in shock, "What about the Lake Trio, they were trapped by the Red Chain as well?"

I shrugged, "Somehow they weren't poisoned by it."

_I still wonder why..._

Dawn nodded, and then stared off into space, "How am I going to carry on the legacy of a legendary?"

Paul put a hand on Dawn's shoulder and squeezed it, "I've managed to carry on Palkia's legacy for a year already. You'll be able to carry on Dialga's legacy, stop being so Troublesome."

Dawn, strangely, hugged Paul, and said, "Thank you. Wait! You remembered my name!"

Paul smirked, "Did I Troublesome?"

Dawn pouted and grumbled, "He's doing it on purpose to annoy me."

_Nicknames and teasing are a sign of love, if only they would confess it already, May and Drew already did._

Misty, Shigeru, Leaf, and I rolled our eyes, and then Misty said, "Shouldn't we got to Arceus and Giratina now?"

Paul and Dawn nodded and we left Dialga's chambers, which collapsed as soon as we were back in the Main Hall.

Dawn screamed, "Dialga's chambers?"

Leaf sighed, "When a legendary dies, their chambers in the Hall of Origin are destroyed."

Dawn and Misty's mouths formed an 'O' to show that they finally understood.

We continued on to the center of the main hall, but when we got there we found Giratina and Arceus there making out.

_Okay, should we interrupt them or not._

Since, they were the legendary gods, we just stared at them wondering what we should do, after a few minutes Paul yelled, "You do know we're here right?"

Giratina and Arceus pulled away blushing like crazy, then muttered and apology.

After a few seconds Giratina subdued her blush and said, "Misteria, I'm going to give you my powers of Shadows, because I cannot handle two powers, in fear of imploding."

Misty nodded and walked forward, then Giratina grabbed her hand and a gray glow encompassed both of them, but the glow started out stronger on Giratina and weaker on Misty, as time passed the strength of the glow on Misty grew, but diminished on Giratina."

As soon as the entire glow from Giratina was gone, both Misty and Giratina toppled backwards, and straight into mine and Arceus's waiting arms.

Misty and Giratina looked at each other and smiled, and then Giratina got up and said, "It was nice meeting you Misty. I can see why Satoshi is so attracted to you. You are now the Guardian of Shadows and the protector of the Distortion World; I'm now only the Guardian of Death and protector of the Spirit World."

Misty got up and said, "I understand and thank you."

Giratina smiled, but before she could say anything, Arceus grabbed Giratina's wrist and said, "Anyway, we'll leave you here."

Giratina sighed and opened a portal to some unknown location, which she and Arceus went through leaving us in an empty Hall of Origin.

_I don't even want to think were they are going._

We started at the spot Arceus and Giratina were for a few seconds before shaking our heads and looking at the ground in an awkward silence.

After a while I said, "I guess we just have to teach you two the basis of your powers. The good thing is that you two are now immortal like the rest of us, so we have eternity to train."

Paul, Dawn, and Misty's eyes widened, "Immortal?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "I guess we never mentioned that before..."

_This is going to be a fun._

(A/N: Satoshi did NOT tell everyone else about the fact that the six of them are immortal.)

* * *

Flashback within a Flashback Over

* * *

*Drew's POV, Professor Oak's Mansion*

_So that's what really happened to all three of them..._

Brock exclaimed, "I can't believe this happened all because Cyrus used the Red Chain."

Suddenly Satoshi said, "Oh yeah, Brock you owe me ten bucks; Paul does like Dawn."

Brock looked at Satoshi weirdly before fishing ten bucks out of his pocket, "How do you know this?"

Satoshi pointed a finger behind Brock, and when all of us turned around; we saw Paul and Dawn making out.

_When did this happen?_

Satoshi smiled, "They finally admitted their love for each other during my story, when I mentioned that Paul liked Dawn."

Reggie muttered, "He actually got a girl..."

Conway was freaking out, "No Dawn loves me and I love her."

Satoshi turned toward Conway and Rudy, then said, "I suggest getting out of here before I have reason enough to murder you, for real unlike the others."

Conway and Rudy gulped then ran away.

Satoshi smirked, "Chickens."

_At least they're gone, now we can have a peaceful party._

* * *

Flashback Over

* * *

May's POV, Pallet Town Pokémon Center*

When I woke up I saw that Drew was already awake, laying on his bed, and staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

I sneakily made my way over to him, and then yelled in his ear, "Earth to Andrew!"

Drew shot up, "What? Oh, it's just you May."

I pouted, "Just me?"

Drew chuckled then leaned over to kiss me, but the kiss was interrupted when we heard an explosion.

Drew and I pulled apart, "What the?"

We looked outside the window next to Drew's bed to see that an explosion had occurred right outside of the center.

Drew and I grabbed our clothes and quickly changed into them, then ran outside.

When we got outside we saw that all our friends that were there the night before were also there, just as confused as we were.

Our confusion was answered when a Team Infinity robot appeared.

Satoshi yelled, to no one in particular, "Not those freaks again."

Then we heard a somewhat familiar voice say, "Yes, it is us again."

All of us turned to see that it was Conway and Rudy controlling the robot.

Rudy glared at Satoshi, while Conway glared at Paul, then they said in unison, "This is for stealing our girls!"

Before we could figure out what they meant, the machine launched swords at Satoshi and Paul, which went straight through their hearts.

Misty and Dawn screamed from all the blood, while the rest of us watched in shock.

_How could Rudy and Conway betray us?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

This is longest chapter I have ever written...

Count this as an early Valentine's Day present, since it had a lot of fluff.

If I have time I might write a Valentine's Day One-Shot.

Review. (^_^)


	12. Chapter 12: Brainwashed

Hi (^_^)

Is Contestshipping canon? If I actually owned Pokémon it would be.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 12: Brainwashed

* * *

Previously:

*May's POV, Pallet Town Pokémon Center*

All of us turned to see that it was Conway and Rudy controlling the robot.

Rudy glared at Satoshi, while Conway glared at Paul, then they said in unison, "This is for stealing our girls!"

Before we could figure out what they meant, the machine launched swords at Satoshi and Paul, which went straight through their hearts.

Misty and Dawn screamed from all the blood, while the rest of us watched in shock.

_How could Rudy and Conway betray us?_

* * *

*May's POV, Pallet Town*

All of could only watch in horror as Paul and Satoshi fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

From the robot we heard Rudy and Conway yell, "Yes, they are gone for good now!"

_This can't be happening, we already lost them once._

Dawn and Misty tried to run forward, but Shigeru and Leaf held the back, not letting them through.

Dawn and Misty struggled against Leaf and Shigeru, and then Dawn yelled into Shigeru's ear, "Why won't you let us go to them? You said we were immortal, so they aren't dead."

From the robot we heard Rudy and Conway yell, "Are you serious?"

_Wait that means they're alive._

Shigeru flinched slightly, "Dawn, remember what happened to Palkia and Dialga?"

Dawn nodded, "They died. They died! I thought you said we were immortal so how did they die?"

_How could legendries die?_

Leaf sighed, "By immortality we meant we can live forever; we can't die from disease, sickness, or age; we can die from fatal injuries and poison. We can't heal ourselves after getting fatal injuries and we can't heal poisons, unless we have the antidote."

_Talk about playing with words._

Dawn and Misty looked at Satoshi and Paul and muttered, "No!"

From the robot, Rudy and Conway yelled, "Our plan worked!"

Dawn and Misty tried to run to Satoshi and Paul again, but Leaf and Shigeru still didn't let the go.

We were all confused now; we all knew Satoshi and Paul were truly dead.

_Why not let Misty and Dawn through?_

Since Dawn and Misty knew they were going to get nowhere fast they stopped struggling and Misty yelled, "You already told us they are dead."

Shigeru and Leaf sweat-dropped, then Leaf said, "When Shigeru mentioned Palkia and Dialga he not only meant that they died, he meant that they were poisoned. The poison that killed them was sent through the Red Chain and into their blood. Those swords are covered with the same poison, touch them and you'll die within a year or two. This is just like the story of Palkia and Dialga, killed because someone wanted something they had. For Palkia and Dialga it was their powers, for Satoshi and Paul it is you two."

Misty and Dawn looked at Leaf shocked, then Dawn collapsed into tears, Misty had some tears streaming down her face, I was crying into Drew's shoulder, Drew had an arm wrapped around me, and everyone else was mourning in their own way.

From the robot Rudy and Conway yelled, "Does this mean that Dawn and Misty are single again?"

_They actually have the nerve to ask that._

All of us looked up to glare at Rudy and Conway, Reggie yelled, "My brother was just killed by you and the first thing you ask is if his girlfriend is single?"

Rudy and Conway looked at each other and nodded, and then Conway said, "Let's go, our work here is done."

The robot's head closed and Rudy and Conway left as fast as possible.

All of us just stared at the direction that Rudy and Conway went; not believing that they just left, and then Shigeru broke the silence, "Well, Paul and Satoshi's story isn't exactly like Dialga and Palkia's story, Paul and Satoshi aren't ill-fated lovers. That would be wrong in a lot of senses."

_And he actually can joke in a time like this._

Leaf reached over and whacked Shigeru on the head and said, "You have the same sense of humor as Giratina."

Shigeru smiled a crooked grin, "And how is that bad?"

_Giratina and humor don't sound like a good match._

Leaf groaned, "It isn't bad, but this isn't the time for humor. Both you and Giratina make jokes when worst comes to worst. Come on we have to get rid of those swords and destroy the poison, but fire was the only thing that could destroy it... And Satoshi governed fire..."

Reality finally hit and Leaf broke down, falling to the ground in a heap of tears and sadness.

Shigeru bent down to wrap an arm around Leaf, them he waved his other arm at the swords, pulling them out of Satoshi and Paul's bodies.

As soon as the swords were out, Shigeru had them place themselves neatly on top of Satoshi and Paul, almost like someone did with a fallen warrior.

Shigeru then waved his hand again and three Pokeballs rose from Satoshi and Paul each.

The Pokeballs seemed to be oozing a strange, red goo, upon seeing that, Shigeru let go of Leaf and waved his now free hand at the Pokeballs, soaking them with water and washing them.

_I wonder which Pokémon are inside of those Pokeballs._

The Pokeballs came to Shigeru, but all of them landed next to him except for one, which landed in his hand.

Shigeru took one glance at the Pokeball and with a pained face, threw it into the air to release the Pokémon inside, "I'm sorry! I need your help Magmortar."

_Why would he only call out that Pokémon?_

The older people's eyes all widened upon seeing the Pokémon, Delia screamed, "Shigeru please don't."

Shigeru turned toward Delia, "I have no choice; the Red Chain poison might spread and kill other Pokémon in the area. Magmortar, Flamethrower!"

All of us watched in horror as Magmortar aimed a strong Flamethrower at Paul and Satoshi's bodies, destroying them completely.

_No! Satoshi! Paul!_

* * *

*Dawn's POV, Pallet Town, Ketchum Residence, a few hours later*

_The past few hours feel like a blur, I can remember seeing Paul and Satoshi killed, the swords slamming into their chests, but I can barely remember what happened after that._

_Leaf broke down, she still is sobbing, but only slightly._

_Shigeru burned the bodies to destroy all traces of the Red Chain poison._

_I just fell to the ground crying._

_I can't believe that Paul loved me for so long and kept it hidden._

_We didn't even have a day together._

_Misty is just a shell right now, she knows Satoshi won't be coming back for sure._

_Yesterday was so perfect._

_We were finally with our families again, but today..._

_Every life has its sadness, but this isn't sadness, its sorrow and heartbreak._

_Why did you have to leave us?_

_For real this time?_

_Satoshi, Paul, Why?_

Delia had given, Shigeru, Paul, Misty, and I the privilege of staying at her house yesterday, Satoshi and Leaf didn't count because they were her children, so here I was wandering the Ketchum residence, wallowing in my depression.

Misty was sitting in Satoshi's room just staring hollowly around the room, not moving, and breathing faintly.

_I wish I could be with them._

I kicked the wall and yelled, tears streaming down my face, "Why? Why did you leave us?"

I fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, blocking myself from my surroundings.

I was so deeply wound in my sorrow I didn't hear footsteps approach; I didn't smell the strange toxin that came into the air.

I was so wound I welcomed unconsciousness when the toxin worked itself enough into my body.

* * *

*Misty's POV, Ketchum Residence,"

_He can't be gone._

_He promised me that we would be together for eternity._

_Why did you have to leave me Satoshi?_

I sat on Satoshi's bed for hours just staring, not comprehending that he was dead.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the floorboards outside of the room squeak,

I got up from Satoshi's bed and walked over to the door, "Is anyone there?"

I opened the door and saw that no one was there, so I looked into the hallway, "Dawn? Leaf? Shigeru? On second thought Dawn? Leaf and Shigeru took Delia to the graveyard so they could alter all the memorials to adjust the truth. Dawn?"

I stepped into the hallway and walked to see Dawn slumped on the ground, a black clad figure covering over her, "Dawn!"

Dawn didn't respond, but the black clad figure turned toward me, I was too terrorized to move.

Yet, the black clad figure near Dawn didn't move away from her, someone else pressed a gag filled with a strange toxin to my face.

I tried not to breathe, but soon need came upon me and I breathed the toxin in.

Before I fell completely unconscious I felt another black clad figure catch me in his arms and say, "Sorry Misty."

_That voice! R-_

And unconsciousness finally hit me full on.

* * *

*Shigeru's POV, Ketchum Residence, an hour later*

Leaf, Delia, and I had been at the Pallet Town Cemetery for a few hours, changing dates and taking away graves, but also adding some.

Leaf and I went through the trouble of gathering all of Satoshi and Paul's ashes so we could bury them, giving them at least one final honor.

_Satoshi is ash and that's how he ended up, in ashes._

As soon as Leaf, Delia, and I reached the door we knew something was wrong.

The door was slightly ajar and the house was too quiet.

Leaf and I looked at each other and nodded, and then we ran through the entire house looking for Dawn and Misty, but when we reached the upstairs hallway, we figured out what happened.

There was the residue of a sleeping toxin in the air, making Leaf and I drowsy.

Leaf and I carefully made our way over to the window and opened it, allowing some fresh air in and getting rid of the toxin.

As soon as we could breathe again, I said, "Some took them."

Leaf gritted her teeth, "It was probably Team Infinity, those idiots."

I nodded, "Dawn and Misty will never listen to them, if only they knew."

Leaf smiled mischievously, "If only they knew about everything."

Before I could ask Leaf what she meant, she reached over and kissed me.

_Her brother died this morning along with one of his best friends. Both their girlfriends were just taken hostage and yet she still finds this a good time to kiss me._

_I'll never fully understand girls._

_But, if it makes her happy._

I leaned into the kiss, and we made out next to the window, not really caring if someone saw us, but then we heard a cough.

Leaf and I pulled apart, rose red, to see that Delia was here along with, "Arceus! Giratina!"

(A/N: They are obviously in their normal human forms.)

Delia gasped and did a slight curtsy, which seemed weird with pants on, but Arceus and Giratina, made no comment about it.

After a few seconds Giratina smirked and said, "You said I have a twisted sense of humor and here you two are making out while everyone else is mourning."

_A tomato berry would be jealous of our color right now._

After a while Arceus laughed, "We all need some way to comfort us when something bad happens. Giratina tells a joke and I just play around with things, trying to make something new."

Leaf laughed, "Shigeru has the same problem as Giratina. When I was explaining to Dawn and Misty why Satoshi and Paul were dead, I referred to Dialga and Palkia. After a while he said and I quote, 'Well, Paul and Satoshi's story isn't exactly like Dialga and Palkia's story, Paul and Satoshi aren't ill-fated lovers. That would be wrong in a lot of senses.' I agree somewhat, but that wasn't the time."

Giratina started laughing so hard she needed to lean on Arceus for support, "Paul? Satoshi? Ill-fated lovers? That was pure genius Shigeru!"

Delia looked at Giratina weirdly, not believing that a Legendary God was practically dying of laughter, then she mouthed, "Does this always happen."

Arceus shook his head, "Giratina will laugh at anything. Now look at what you have done. Anyway, we came here to tell you that Dawn and Misty were taken hostage by Team Infinity, but you probably already knew that. However, Team Infinity has discovered a way to..."

Arceus stopped and took a deep breath, "Team Infinity has discovered a way to take over the minds of any Pokémon or human, no matter how powerful..."

Leaf, Delia, and I didn't need Arceus to finish that sentence; we already knew what he meant.

_Misty and Dawn have been brainwashed._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

I bet I have quite a few mad people right now...

I'm not sure if I already said this but, this is a very twisted story.

Review. (^_^)


	13. Chapter 13: 'Failure'

Hello (^_^)

I don't own Pokémon; if I did Ash wouldn't be so dense in Isshu/Unova.

That's why I now believe that Unova was a secret season after Kanto and before the Orange Islands.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 13: 'Failure'

* * *

Previously:

*Shigeru's POV, Ketchum Residence, an hour later*

Arceus shook his head, "Giratina will laugh at anything. Now look at what you have done. Anyway, we came here to tell you that Dawn and Misty were taken hostage by Team Infinity, but you probably already knew that. However, Team Infinity has discovered a way to..."

Arceus stopped and took a deep breath, "Team Infinity has discovered a way to take over the minds of any Pokémon or human, no matter how powerful..."

Leaf, Delia, and I didn't need Arceus to finish that sentence; we already knew what he meant.

_Misty and Dawn have been brainwashed._

* * *

*Arceus's POV, Ketchum Residence*

_It doesn't feel right._

_Satoshi and Paul were both strong fighters._

_Now there is no Elemental of Fire or Guardian of Space and the universe is falling into imbalance._

_We need to find a solution..._

_That might work, but it won't be easy._

All of us stood in silence; the world was falling apart around us.

The Guardian of Space and the Elemental of Fire were dead, and there was nothing we could have done to stop their deaths.

The Guardian of Time and the Guardian of Shadows have been abducted and brainwashed against us.

Four of the strongest beings in all the universes were beyond our reach.

After a few moments of silence, Delia said, "Why is all this happening to the people we are closest to?"

I sighed, "Sometimes things happen that we can't explain. If Dawn was here, we could get her to tell us what the future has in store for us, but she isn't here. We still need to tell your friends about Dawn and Misty."

Shigeru muttered, "This day has gone from bad to horrible."

Giratina sighed, "And we can't alter time to make none of this happen. This just isn't one of those cases."

Leaf said, "Well we'd better go tell them what happened..."

Giratina and I nodded, and then I said, "Good. Go do that you two. Giratina and I will go back to the Hall of Origin and find a way to stabilize the universes for now. Mrs. Ketchum will you stay here? There is information here that Team Infinity can use against all of us."

Delia nodded, "I'd be honored to, Lord Arceus."

I nodded, "You can call me just Arceus, no need to add the 'Lord'."

Giratina coughed, "He's not usually this modest."

I turned to glare half-heartedly at Giratina who only shrugged, and then I turned to face everyone and said, "Let's do what we need to do."

Leaf and Shigeru mock-saluted then left to tell all their friends what happened and Delia walked away muttering something about baking something to cheer everyone up.

After everyone was gone, Giratina turned toward me, "I know what you are planning to do and I'm going to help you no matter what you say."

I smiled, "I won't have it any other way, let's go."

I opened up a portal to the Hall of Origin, which Giratina and I walked through.

_I hope my plan works._

* * *

*May's POV, Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Mansion*

_Yesterday was like a fairytale, what we wanted more than anything was given to us._

_Now today nearly all that was taken away._

_The first time they died it hurt, but not that much because we never really admitted they were gone, but now we know for sure that they're gone, it hurts so much._

_Paul and Satoshi left us too fast._

_We all live a tragedy._

All of us were scattered around the Living Room of Professor Oak's Lab, not really in the mood of talking after what happened a few hours ago.

Drew was staring into space with an arm placed on my shoulder, while I was lost in thought.

We were all snapped back into reality when the door opened, to show a very solemn Leaf and a just as solemn Shigeru.

_Why did they come here?_

_I thought Leaf would stay with her mother and Shigeru would stay with Leaf._

After a few minutes of silence, Leaf asked, "Do you guys want the Bad News or... the really Bad News?"

_Nothing good?_

We all looked at them for a while before Brock replied, "It doesn't matter which."

Leaf and Shigeru nodded, and then Shigeru said, "The bad news is... Team Infinity abducted and brainwashed Misty and Dawn."

_What?_

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them, "How? Why? When? Where were you two?"

Leaf sighed, "They were knocked out with a sleeping toxin, and there was a residue in the air in my house. Team Infinity wants to use their powers, but Rudy and Conway want to use them for personal reasons...We don't know when they were taken because Shigeru, Mom, and I were burying Paul and Satoshi's ashes."

_Oh..._

Shigeru sighed, "Are you guys ready for the really bad news?"

All of us nodded, not really believing there could be anything worse, and then Shigeru continued, "With the Elemental of Fire and the Guardian of Space killed without passing on their powers, and the Guardian of Shadows and Guardian of Time brainwashed, all the universes are slowly falling in on themselves."

_We stand corrected, this is worse._

Professor Oak asked, "Is there anything we can do to stop this impending disaster?"

Leaf and Shigeru looked at each other, and then turned back toward us, finally Leaf said, "We would have to rescue Dawn and Misty first, then Arceus and Giratina might be able to do something about the universes' collapsing. Their real headquarters is located on Mt. Coronet."

All of us nodded, and then I jumped up, and raised my fist to the sky and yelled, "Let's get to work. For Satoshi and Paul!"

Everyone smiled and either mumbled or shouted, "For Satoshi and Paul!"

_Let's hope we can do this._

_Oh Yeah..._

I sweat-dropped, "It's already night time, I guess we have to go tomorrow."

_Well that is a hole in our plans._

* * *

*Giratina's POV, Hall of Origin*

_This is dangerous, but it is the only way to keep the universe in balance for now._

Arceus and I have been pouring in our power together to open a gate to the spirit world, for hours.

We needed to get help from there.

After a few minutes the gate was complete, leaving Arceus and I watching to see which of the many Elementals of Fire and which of the Guardians of Space walked out.

A few seconds passed, and then two familiar figures walked out.

_Seems like this will work as a temporary fix._

As soon as the two figures were fully formed, their bodies were only temporary, Arceus said, "We called you here to maintain in the universe until we can find a new Guardian of Space and a new Elemental of Fire."

The two figures nodded, and then I said, "We will go to Professor Oak's Lab and get you some Pokémon to use."

_I only hope we have enough time._

* * *

*Drew's POV, Mount Coronet, the next morning*

_This time we will defeat Team Infinity once and for all._

_They will pay for Paul and Satoshi's deaths._

We had Professor Oak book us an overnight plane to Mount Coronet Sinnoh, so we were able to get here by today.

All of us had trained for a while knowing this day would come, and all of us had our strongest Pokémon with us.

We could see the base in the distance, but we stopped to make a plan.

Shigeru and Leaf volunteered to go ahead and figure out a way to get in.

All of us were sitting down or standing waiting for Shigeru and Leaf to return so we could finalize our plan, which seemed really weak; we would find a way in and attack, destroying everything, but at the same time rescuing Misty and Dawn.

After a few minutes we heard someone ask, "Professor Oak?"

We all turned to see Mr. Goodshow and Professor Rowen standing there, with all the Gym-leaders, Elites, and Champions.

Mr. Goodshow cleared his throat then said, "We tracked you booking a plane here, so we came to check it out. That is a Team Infinity Base over there, am I correct?"

Professor Oak nodded, "Yes, it is. My grandson and Delia's daughter, Leaf, went to see if there was a way in."

Professor Rowen's eyes widened, "Gary is dead."

_Haven't we all heard that before?_

I laughed bitterly, "He isn't dead, but Satoshi, who most of you all know as Ash is dead. Paul is also dead, while Misty and Dawn are in that building over there, being brainwashed and used."

Daisy, Lily, and Violet yelled, "Our sister is alive!"

I covered my ears, then said, "Yes, but both her and Dawn are emotional wrecks, they saw Satoshi and Paul killed, trying save them, the rest of us did too, but... They're the worst off..."

Everyone that had just arrived nodded and we just sat there in silence waiting.

After a few seconds a trickle of water started forming in the center of the clearing we were in, while some of the earth near it started to rise.

Professor Rowen gasped, "What kind of strange phenomenon is this?"

_Water? Earth? Oh wait, it's kind of obvious now..._

After a while the water shot up and solidified into an ice sculpture of Shigeru, while the earth rose completely turning into a rock sculpture of Leaf.

Then the rock sculpture and ice sculpture shattered, and in their place stood Leaf and Shigeru.

After a while of everyone staring at them, Lance said, "Well that was interesting..."

Lucian (Sinnoh Elite) shifted his glasses, "You don't read about this in the books."

Shigeru and Leaf rolled their eyes then Shigeru said, "Follow us, we found a way in."

Shigeru and Leaf started walking away, and then Leaf turned around, "We aren't going to stand here all day you know."

All of us looked at each other then ran after them.

_We need to succeed for Satoshi and Paul's sakes._

* * *

*Arceus's POV, Professor Oak's Lab*

_Now where are Satoshi and Paul's Pokémon, they are the best we can use right now._

Giratina, a former Elemental of Fire, a former Guardian of Space, and I were looking through the many stacks of Pokeballs in Professor Oak's Lab, trying to find Satoshi and Paul's Pokémon.

_Not even convincing the assistant to let us in was this hard, but then again we had to knock him out._

After a few minutes of searching, Giratina yelled, "Found them."

The three of us rushed over to where she was and saw that she had indeed found the Pokeballs.

I grabbed Satoshi's and gave them to our temporary Elemental of Fire, while Paul's I handed to the temporary Guardian of Space.

As soon as all the Pokeballs were safely in our hands, we rushed out of the Lab, using a Portal to get to Mount Coronet.

_I hope we make it there in time._

* * *

*Shigeru's POV, Mount Coronet*

_We need to win, or else the universe will fall, from their greed and from its imbalance._

We had successfully sneaked into the base and split into group, to avoid being caught.

Each region had its own team, but all of us that were there when Satoshi and Paul were killed made the last group.

We walked slowly, not trying to get attention, but for some reason there were no grunts patrolling the base.

_I hope this isn't a trap._

Suddenly we all stopped, in front of us was a door, which led to the main hall, the other groups radioed in to say that they were at a similar door.

At the exact same moment we all barged in to be greeted with all the members of Team Infinity standing in front of us, Pokémon out and ready to battle, but what stood out the most was a red glazed over, eyed, Dawn and Misty standing there, wearing really skimpy outfits, hugging Rudy and Conway.

_Wrongness, feel the need to gag._

I turned away not being able to see Misty and Dawn like that, some of the others turned away, but most of us glared at Rudy and Conway.

No words were said, but at the same moment we all called out our Pokémon and attacked.

The grunts had weak Pokémon, which we took out easily, it seemed like we would win, but then Dawn and Misty came into play, using their powers to defeat all our Pokémon.

Rudy hugged Misty from behind and said, "Why don't you finish them off for me sweetheart?"

Misty smiled, and turned to kiss Rudy on the lips, before shooting dark energy at us, then Conway muttered something similar to Dawn and she started attacking us as well.

Soon everyone was knocked out, except Leaf and me.

Leaf and I were barely holding on, but Leaf used sleeping powder to put all the Team Infinity members except Misty and Dawn, who the powder didn't work on, asleep.

As soon as everyone hit the floor, Leaf yelled, "Dawn! Misty! Snap out of it! Would Paul and Satoshi like to see you like this?"

Dawn and Misty didn't even falter, "You will not live to see another day."

Leaf and I looked each other in the eye and nodded, "Sorry."

As soon as Dawn and Misty were close enough to us, Leaf and I launched our strongest attacks at them, Frenzy Plant and Hydro Pump.

_If Satoshi was here, he would have used Blast Burn and Paul would have used Spacial Rend._

Misty and Dawn fell to the ground, but they got up after a few seconds and launched a Shadow Force and Roar of Time at us.

Sure Elementals are strong, but two combined equal the force of only one Guardian, so Leaf and I barely even had a chance.

Suddenly two voices yelled, "Pikachu Thunderbolt/Torterra Frenzy Plant."

_Okay, maybe this mission won't end in failure._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

The title probably threw a lot of you off.

If any of you were wondering, I really did kill Paul and Satoshi.

Review. (^_^)


	14. Chapter 14: Choice

Hi (^_^)

I have a Snow Day, so I typed this up for you guys.

I sadly don't own Pokémon, if I did then Brock wouldn't have ruined the moment that Ash and Misty were having when she was leaving; they were so close to kissing.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Chapter 14: Choice

* * *

Previously:

*Shigeru's POV, Mount Coronet*

Misty and Dawn fell to the ground, but they got up after a few seconds and launched a Shadow Force and Roar of Time at us.

Sure Elementals are strong, but two combined equal the force of only one Guardian, so Leaf and I barely even had a chance.

Suddenly two voices yelled, "Pikachu Thunderbolt/Torterra Frenzy Plant."

_Okay, maybe this mission won't end in failure._

* * *

*Leaf's POV, Mount Coronet*

Once Shigeru and I heard those voices, we knew we would succeed.

Shigeru and I turned to see none other than, "Satoshi! Paul!"

Satoshi and Paul smiled and walked over to Shigeru and I, but then I noticed, they weren't walking, they were floating.

_It's only their spirits, they're still dead._

(A/N: Sorry to burst any of your bubbles.)

After a few seconds, an Aura sphere whizzed past my head.

_Oh yeah, Dawn and Misty._

We all turned to Dawn and Misty and saw that they had taken on their full Guardian forms, but a dark version.

Dawn was wearing a very dark, almost black, blue dress with black stiletto heels and black gloves, while her wings were like a demon's, black and the same shade of blue as her dress.

Misty was wearing a very dark orange dress with black boots and black gloves, while her wings were orange and black.

Paul and Satoshi looked at Dawn and Misty longingly, and then muttered, "Those bastards."

Shigeru and I sighed, and then I said, "Let's just find a way to defeat them, and then Shigeru can use his Psychic powers to undo the brainwashing."

Paul and Satoshi nodded, and then we all took our full Elemental/Guardian forms.

Paul was wearing a purple t-shirt shirt, white pants, and purple fingerless gloves with purple and white sneakers, while his wings were like an angel's, white and purple.

Satoshi was wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, and black fingerless gloves with black and red sneakers, while his bird-like wings were red and black.

Shigeru was wearing a blue t-shirt, gray pants, and gray fingerless gloves with gray and blue sneakers, while his wings were made of gray blue streaked, steel.

_Must keep from drooling._

I was wearing a light green dress and brown gloves with green and brown flats, while my wings were brown and green bug like wings.

_One Guardian and all three Elementals, the odds are in our favor now._

Dawn and Misty didn't even blink; they just ran forward and attacked.

Shigeru, Paul, Satoshi, and I launched our strongest attacks; Hydro Pump, Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Spacial Rend, at Dawn and Misty.

As soon as the attacks hit, Dawn and Misty fell to the ground, overwhelmed, overpowered, and back to their normal human selves.

The four of us walked toward them, Satoshi whispered to Pikachu, "Thunder Shock them will you, we need to paralyze them."

Pikachu did as he was told, and I used Stun Spore to make sure they were completely paralyzed.

When we could all see the sparks surrounding Misty and Dawn, Shigeru used Heal Wish on them, which siphoned all his energy, making him collapse from weakness.

I ran overt to catch him, but when we all turned our attention back towards Dawn and Misty; we noticed that the red glow was still there.

_Red Glow? Oh no..._

I helped Shigeru to his feet, but he still was using me as support, then I said, "I think they might be under the control of the Red Chain."

Paul, Satoshi, and Shigeru looked at me like I was weird, then Satoshi said, "Only Team Galactic had control over the Red Chain, and I defeated them and destroyed the Red Chain along with Brock, Dawn, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, and Cynthia."

I sighed, "I know that, but it's the only thing with these effects."

Shigeru, Paul, Satoshi, and I turned back toward Dawn and Misty, wondering how to undo the brainwashing now.

Then out of nowhere a voice said, "It is the Red Chain that is controlling them, but we can stop it."

The four of us turned to see Arceus and Giratina walking toward us, with a vile in Arceus's hand.

Arceus leaned down next to Misty and Dawn, and then poured some of the liquid in the vile into Dawn and Misty's mouths.

As soon as Arceus was finished the red glow around Misty and Dawn vanished.

Arceus stood up and said, "They knew the Red Chain was powerful so they developed something to counteract at if it got out of control."

Pikachu and I stopped putting energy into paralyzing Dawn and Misty, so after a few seconds they woke up.

Dawn rubbed her head and stood up, "Ouch, what happened. I remember being in Satoshi's house crying over Paul, then nothing."

Misty shakily got to her heat, "I was knocked out when I heard something and went to investigate."

Shigeru, Paul, Satoshi, Giratina, Arceus, and I laughed, then I said, "Let's just say we went through a lot of trouble getting you two back."

Paul and Satoshi hugged Dawn and Misty, respectively, "Never do that to us again."

Dawn and Misty gasped, "Paul/Satoshi!"

Giratina smiled, a first, "They're still dead, but for now they're part of the world of the living."

Dawn and Misty squealed, and then reached up to kiss Paul and Satoshi respectively.

Shigeru and I smiled, and then leaned in to kiss.

_Seems like everything is back to as normal as normal gets._

* * *

*May's POV, Mount Coronet*

When I woke up I was shocked to see that we were all in a clearing on the side of Mount Coronet.

_What happened?_

I looked around and noticed that Drew was lying down next to me, completely knocked out.

I giggled slightly, and then started shaking him, "Andrew Shuu Hayden, get your lazy self-up."

Drew moaned, but got woke up anyway, "Where are we June and how did we get here?"

Suddenly a voice said, "Good, you two are awake."

Drew and I turned to see that it was Leaf who had spoken and was walking toward us, "You two were the last to wake up, the police already came and arrested everyone, come on, everyone is waiting for lunch/dinner to be finished, courtesy of me, Brock, and Sato."

_Sato? Wait does that mean..._

I quickly got on my feet and started running towards the others, and next to the grill was Satoshi, cooking dinner.

I smiled and ran over, yelling, "Satoshi! You're alive!"

I reached out to hug him, but I went straight through him.

I got up and stared at him in shock, along with Drew.

After a few seconds, Satoshi laughed, "You guys act like you've never seen a ghost before.

_Ghost?_

Before Satoshi could even finish his sentence, I was back on the floor, out like a light.

* * *

*May's POV, Mount Coronet, Twenty Minutes Later*

When I woke up I noticed that I was on a sleeping bag, but my head was in Drew's Lap.

I looked up to see that Drew was glaring at a sheepish Satoshi, but smiled when he realized I was awake.

I sat up slowly and laughed, "I shouldn't have fainted. I've seen ghosts before..."

_I feel stupid._

Drew smirked, "I don't blame you June, you don't handle stress and shock together easily."

I smiled and got up, then whacked Drew on the head, "My name is May remember?"

Drew's smirk widened, "You're born in June."

I sighed and turned to Satoshi, "You're still dead aren't you."

Satoshi sighed, "I am still dead if that's what you wanted to know, but both of you need to come with me to see Arceus and Giratina, Brock is finishing lunch, it takes a long time to cook for so many people."

Drew and I nodded, and then Drew said, "Lead the way."

Satoshi nodded and started walking toward a secluded area in the clearing, there we saw Leaf, Shigeru, Paul, Dawn, Misty, a man with silver hair wearing a white shirt, white pants, gold jacket, and gold, white, and silver sneakers, and a woman with black hair wearing gold and gray flats, gray jeans, a red, gold, and gray dress-like shirt.

I ran up to Dawn and Misty and hugged them, "I'm so happy you guys are back to normal, you had me so worried when you were brainwashed."

Dawn and Misty hugged me back, "Best Friends?"

_You guys are really asking me that?_

I smiled, "Forever."

After a few seconds Paul groaned, "Can you three get any more cheerful and happy go lucky?"

Dawn, Misty, and I pulled out of our hug sheepishly, "Sorry..."

Drew, Shigeru, Leaf, Satoshi, the black haired woman, and the silver haired man laughed, then the silver haired man said, "Lighten up Paul, you're already weightless."

That comment sent us into another laughing fit, after a few seconds I stopped laughing and asked, "Who are you two?"

Satoshi smirked, "May, Drew, allow us to introduce you to Arceus and Giratina."

Drew and I stared in shock, and then I said, "You guys really do look human right now."

Giratina laughed, "We are human sweetheart; born human, raised human, and will die human, we just can turn into Pokémon."

_Satoshi lied?_

Drew and I gasped, and then Drew said, "So Satoshi wasn't telling the entire truth?"

Arceus waved a hand, "That is beside the point. Team Infinity is gone yes, but the universes are imbalanced. Paul and Satoshi are dead, so there is no living Guardian of Space and Elemental of Fire. We need to fix that."

Giratina cut in, "We have several options to go with. Option one is that I take back the power of Shadows from Misty and she becomes the Elemental of Fire, while Dawn takes on Paul's power and becomes the Guardian of both Time and Space."

Leaf spoke up, "The problem is that Dawn will eventually get sick and may die from a power overload and fire doesn't suit Misty."

Giratina glared at Paul, and then Satoshi continued, "As Paul said that could be disastrous and awkward. Options Two and Three are somewhat similar. For option two you, May, become the Guardian of Shadows, while you, Drew, become the Elemental of Fire. Misty will trade her life for Paul's life and die, while Paul comes back. The problem is that Fire doesn't suit you, Drew, although Shadows does somewhat suit you May. We could switch who gets which power, but Shadows don't suit you Drew, but Fire does suit you May."

_How did Drew and I get caught in this mess?_

Shigeru decided to finish, "Option three, which we believe is the best out of all the options, is for Misty to stay Guardian of Shadows and Dawn trade her life for Satoshi's life. Satoshi will come back as the Elemental of Fire so not much will change there. May, you'll become the Guardian of Time, while you, Drew, will become the Guardian of Space. Sure Dawn and Paul will both be dead, but their spirits could always visit us. May, Drew, it's up to you now. You can stay out of this entirely or become humans with supernatural powers, you decide."

_It's our choice?_

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Satoshi and Paul are somewhat back, and the choice will tell if either of them return.

The epilogue will have the answer to the choice, but it also has a twist to it.

*evil laugh*

Review. (^_^)


	15. Epilogue: Dream

Hello (;_;)

This story is coming to a close...

I don't own Pokémon, if I did, I would have made this actually happen in the anime.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ Poke-Speech

On with the Story...

* * *

Epilogue: Dream

* * *

Previously:

*May's POV, Mount Coronet, Twenty Minutes Later*

Giratina cut in, "We have several options to go with. Option one is that I take back the power of Shadows from Misty and she becomes the Elemental of Fire, while Dawn takes on Paul's power and becomes the Guardian of both Time and Space."

Leaf spoke up, "The problem is that Dawn will eventually get sick and may die from a power overload and fire doesn't suit Misty."

Giratina glared at Paul, and then Satoshi continued, "As Paul said that could be disastrous and awkward. Options Two and Three are somewhat similar. For option two you, May, become the Guardian of Shadows, while you, Drew, become the Elemental of Fire. Misty will trade her life for Paul's life and die, while Paul comes back. The problem is that Fire doesn't suit you, Drew, although Shadows does somewhat suit you May. We could switch who gets which power, but Shadows don't suit you Drew, but Fire does suit you May."

_How did Drew and I get caught in this mess?_

Shigeru decided to finish, "Option three, which we believe is the best out of all the options, is for Misty to stay Guardian of Shadows and Dawn trade her life for Satoshi's life. Satoshi will come back as the Elemental of Fire so not much will change there. May, you'll become the Guardian of Time, while you, Drew, will become the Guardian of Space. Sure Dawn and Paul will both be dead, but their spirits could always visit us. May, Drew, it's up to you now. You can stay out of this entirely or become humans with supernatural powers, you decide."

_It's our choice?_

* * *

_*_May's POV, Mount Coronet*

As soon as Shigeru said that Drew and I turned toward each other, and then Drew quietly said, "We have to choose what is best for the good of everyone, not just ourselves so option one is out."

I nodded and whispered back, "Option two is out as well because it would be awkward and uncomfortable. So that only leaves, Option Three."

Drew and I turned back towards the others and said, "We choose Option Three."

_Dawn and Paul may die, but it's for the best, and they will be together for eternity._

Arceus and Giratina nodded, and then Arceus said, "Let it be done."

Dawn walked over to me, while Paul glided over to Drew.

Dawn grabbed my hand and a blue glow surrounded us.

The glow diminished slowly from Dawn and grew stronger around me.

I heard Paul say to Drew, "She'll collapse after the energy transfer, so I suggest catching her."

Paul was right as soon as the entire glow was gone from Dawn, she collapsed, unconscious, but Misty reached out to catch her since Paul couldn't.

I didn't collapse right way, since Drew had helped me stay steady, blue, white and red winds sprouted from my back, while my hair turned brown with blue and white streaks.

Arceus went into a thinking pose, "Seems each time the power is transferred, the new controller takes on characteristics of all the former controllers..."

I barely heard Arceus because my head was starting to spin, so I sat down to alleviate the pain.

_Does it always hurt this much?_

Drew sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me protectively.

Giratina muttered, "Seems like the transfer is taking a bit too much out of her. We'd better finish fast so she can eat something."

Paul floated over to Drew and grabbed his shoulders.

_Seems likes grabbing hands would hurt their manly image._

Soon Drew had purple, green, and white wings sprouting from his back, while his hair was the same color.

Arceus smiled, "Now all we have to do now it take care of Dawn and Satoshi. That's your cue Giratina"

Giratina walked over to a now conscious Dawn, grabbed her hand, and started pulling, but instead of Dawn being dragged away from Misty, Dawn's soul came out of her body.

Dawn's soul floated over to Paul and attacked him in a hug/kiss.

While Dawn and Paul were making out, Satoshi touched Dawn's body.

A white glow emitted from Dawn's body, which blinded us temporarily, but when we could see again, there stood Satoshi, one hundred percent alive.

Misty tackled Satoshi into a kiss, soon Shigeru and Leaf were kissing as well, and Arceus and Giratina started leaning in.

_Everything seems like a fairytale now._

I turned toward Drew, who started leaning in at the same time as me, but just as our lips were about to meet.

My head exploded in pain, Drew looked at me concerned, "May! May!"

I didn't hear Drew, I didn't see Dawn and Paul start to fade, or everyone else rush over in worry, I didn't feel anything, but pain, I blacked out.

Suddenly images started flashing before my eyes.

I saw everyone start crying when we told them what happened to Paul and Dawn.

I saw Delia hug Satoshi and Leaf promising to never forget them again.

I saw Satoshi getting down on one knew and proposing to Misty.

I saw Shigeru slipping a ring wordlessly on Leaf's finger, to which she smiled at.

I saw Satoshi and Misty, and Shigeru and Leaf's double wedding, and Drew proposing to me at their reception.

I saw mine and Drew's wedding, which Misty was pregnant during.

I saw Misty give birth to a black haired boy which she and Satoshi named Ash.

I saw Leaf have a brunette baby boy named Paul.

I saw myself go through nine months of pregnancy and give birth to a green haired girl, who I named Dawn.

_Seems like everyone's will live on in some way._

Then the last thing I expected ever happened, the pain returned and my vision turned black once more.

* * *

*May's POV, Mount Silver*

I jumped awake with a start and found myself in unfamiliar surroundings.

I looked around confused so I called out my faithful Eevee.

Eevee jumped around, Do you want something May?

I nodded, "Where are we?"

Eevee looked at me like I was crazy, then pointed at my ribbon case, On the way to the Johto Grand Festival, remember?

_But that was a year and two months ago, unless..._

_Don't tell me all that happened during my sleep._

I recalled Eevee back into her Pokeball, then got up and cleaned camp.

After ten minutes of packing and cleaning so it looked like I was never there, then I set out toward the Mount Silver Pokémon Center.

When I got there I was met by the familiar sight of many coordinators; rushing around, making pokeblock, or practicing.

I walked up to Nurse Joy and handed her my PokeDex, which she quickly scanned, then she said, "May Maple, if this PokeDex is really yours, there is an Ash Ketchum on the phone for you, phone two. Also, you have room 20, here is your key."

I took my PokeDex and my key, and then rushed over to the phone.

_This feels like deja vu._

I picked up the phone to see Ash sitting there, looking slightly depressed, yet happy at the same time, along with a few others in the background.

I smiled, "Hey, Ash, long time no see."

Ash smiled, "Hey May. I wanted to see if you got to Mount Silver okay, those routes aren't really safe for someone to travel alone... Anyway, I just got second in the Sinnoh League; I unfortunately lost to a guy with two legendries named Tobias."

_So not exactly the same._

I nodded, "Well at least you got second... Hey Ash, do you know anyone named Shigeru, Satoshi, or Leaf?"

Ash blinked, then uneasily said, "Shigeru is my old friend Gary's full first name, his full name is Shigeru Okido Oak, but since Shigeru Okido is derived into Garry Oak, we call him Gary. Satoshi is my middle name, my full name is Ash Satoshi Ketchum, and ironically Satoshi is derived into Ash. But Leaf..."

I sighed, "So you know no one named Leaf?"

Ash quickly shook his head, "I do but... Leaf was my twin sister, we got trapped in a rock-slide almost ten years ago, she's been in a coma ever since. How did you even know those names?"

From the background I heard Brock and Dawn yelled, "You have a twin?"

_Need to make up a lie..._

I shrugged, "I read something about a group called the Pallet Trio, whose names were Satoshi, Shigeru, and Leaf."

Ash nodded, "Oh, that's what we used to call ourselves. I remember Leaf always wanted a bulbasaur, so the year Gary and I started our journeys, he kept back the bulbasaur, telling me there were no normal Starter Pokémon left and giving me a Pikachu instead."

I smiled, "Well that clears a lot up, anyway who are those people behind you?"

Ash turned around quickly then back to me, "Brock and Dawn along with two people you've never met before, Paul and Barry."

I blinked, "Wait is that the same Paul who is Brandon's son, Paul Shinji?"

Ash's jaw dropped, and then he turned toward Paul and yelled, "You're Brandon's SON?"

Paul shrugged, "Yes, I wonder how the girl that you were talking to knew."

Ash glared at Paul, "Why didn't any of us know?"

_Ash never took anything he didn't know well..._

Knowing that this was going to get messy, I hung up and decided to call back later.

As I left the phones, I bumped into Drew, both of us falling to the ground.

Drew stood up and brushed himself off said, "Watch where you're going June."

I smiled and stood up, "You know I am born in June."

Drew did a double take and gave me a rose, "Seriously?

I smiled even wider and took the rose, "Yes, really. Don't make up something about this rose being for my Pokémon, I know it's for me. Besides, I know red roses stand for love, and red thorn less roses stand for love at first sight."

Drew gaped at me, trying to come up with a good comeback, but before he could say anything, I attacked his lips with my own.

_Even if I imagined that all, at least it had some good outcomes._

* * *

*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*

_Seems like everything has been straightened._

When Dawn transferred her powers to May, I manipulated them to turn back time while May saw the future if everything had stayed the same way.

The liquid in the vile that I fed to Dawn and Misty to undo the brainwashing was also the antidote to the Red Chain poison, so we were able to heal Palkia and Dialga, instead them dying and us needing their powers to be transferred to others to govern.

The power of the Elementals was destroyed; instead I split all the powers among the legendries, one for each legendary.

Giratina split the power of Shadows with Darkrai, so it wouldn't be too much for her, although she still complains of Darkrai using it without consulting her first.

_Women, not even I will understand them._

The story that happened with the Elementals and the Guardians is part of an alternative timeline that will never happen and never did happen.

Only one person other than Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and I remember, that person is May.

She asked so many times in the alternative timeline if those who leave us are truly gone, but now not even she knows the right answer.

Because to her it was all a DREAM.

* * *

Since I knew that no one wanted anyone to die, I planned this out from when I decided to kill Paul and Satoshi.

I told some of you there was one last twist.

Review. (^_^)

P.S: There is a sequel for this story, it's called 'Dreams'.


End file.
